


Of Vampires and Humans

by Yuliana_Gonzalez



Category: The Little Vampire (1985), The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire (2017), The Little Vampire (books)
Genre: Adventure, Family, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, i dont know what im doing, tw:blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuliana_Gonzalez/pseuds/Yuliana_Gonzalez
Summary: It`s a mix of the series of the little vampire 1985, the 2000 film,  the 2017 film and the books may make an appearence, taking place after the events of the 2017 film, what happens when vacations are over? That`s something Tony never bothered to think, Rudolph`s family has nowhere to stay, and Tony must leave, will this be the end of a wonderful but short friendship? Will friendship just be friendship at the end of the day?





	1. What now?

**Author's Note:**

> The truth is, I dont really know where this is going, it`s just, the little vampire is so innocent and sweet, and there`s so little fanmade content, and I wanted to write what I needed to read, Once I know where this is going I may edit everything so that it makes sense, also english is not my mother tongue so you may encounter some mistakes, you are allowed to point them out as long as you do it nicely, constructive criticism is always welcome, I hope I can do the little vampire justice, I want to keep it as innocent as I can, but I had to age them up, there wont be any explicit scenes, unless I find a way to write smut innocently which I doubt. Anyways, If you are reading this, thank you for giving me a chance, I hope you enjoy my story!

Tony likes to think that everything is falling to place, that his friendship with Rudolph and his family will last forever, that he will continue to have adventures on every night of his life. But the truth comes crashing down on him on a sunny Saturday in the morning, Tony and his parents were having bratwursts for breakfast, when he nearly choked on milk, a phantom ache enveloping his chest and stomach.

"What?"Exclaims outraged "Why do we have to leave on monday?" Tony could hardly believe it! He`s never been so happy in his life and now he has to leave the source of that happiness!

"We know Tony, but your father just recived a job offer he can`t miss, we have to move to another city and everything, and you know that takes time and you`ll need a new school" Explains Miss Thompson, with a calming tone, she knows how hard it must be to Tony, he never had too many friends, and now that he`s made one he`s forced to leave him behind.

"But I dont want a new school, and I dont want to go anywhere!" He doesn´t want to cry in front of his parents but he can feel the itchiness on his throat and the warmth of tears on his eyes, he forces himself to speak again "And we cant leave Rudolph and his family like this, they have nowhere to go and you know that the people here hate them!"

He knows he has no chance to win this argument but he tries anyways, Tony doesn`t trust the couple that run the hotel, he believes that the moment the Thompson leave they will try to harm or throw out the Sackville-Bagge family, because they were scared of vampires and he can´t let that happen.

"Think about it this way Tony, you`ll have a new school and a chance to start over, have new friends, you know we can´t be responsible for this, I understand you like them, but they`re vampires Tony, vampires!" His dad talks as he can´t really believe what he`s saying "They could eat us at any moment, and even if they only drink animal blood as you said, they survived this long, they have to be able to take care of themselves and they don`t need you to do such a dangerous thing for them"

"But I dont want to go anywhere and I dont need new friends, I already have one here!" He tries one last time for the sake of trying, but he knows there`s no winning.

"You know we won`t change our minds, so please just stop Tony, stop it`s not like you won´t be able to comunicate with him or write him letters" His mother looks afflicted, and Tony doesn`t like that look on her face, it makes him feel guilty, so he slowly stands up and starts walking to his room with his head down, he ignores his father asking if he`s not going to finish breakfast.

The moment he closes the door tears start falling from his eyes, he knows he shouldn`t cry, there`s nothing he can do, and he`s only known Rudolph and his family for two weeks. Tony feels helpless, he doesn´t want to leave the best friend he ever had.  
He walks towards his bed and lies down ignoring the wardrobe he knows his bestfriend is sleeping in, and there`s no way he`s able to stop the little sobs that escape his mouth, impotence envelops him, and he wishes things were different, he tries to remain silent, Tony doesn´t want to wake Rudolph, but it´s already too late.

"Tony, are you okay?" He hears the slightly rough but smooth voice of Rudolph.

"I´m okay" He mumbles, but the sniff that comes after betrays him.

"Are you crying?" Rudolph asks softly, a small sob is what he hears as an answer, worried, he tries to open the wardrobe`s door but he hisses in pain when the sunlight hits him.

"No, don`t do that!, I`m okay" Tony tries to convince him, scared that the little vampire hurts himself,  he dries his tears and tries to control his voice.

"Liar, I can smell your tears, what happened?" Rudolph asks, he sound genuinely concerned, a few moments go by without an answer, and Rudolph is tempted to try and open again the wardrobe´s door, and just as he`s extending his arms to do so, Tony answers with something that freezes him on the spot.

"Can you turn me into a vampire Rudolph?" Tony asks in a small voice.

"Well now, that can be arranged" Rudolph says in a weird voice, like he`s trying to sound lighthearted but failing to do so. "But why? You can`t mean that, you don´t know what that means" Rudolph sighs his hand caressing the door longingly, there`s no way Tony knows what he`s asking for, Rudolph would give everything if it meant becoming human again, but if becoming a vampire is something Tony truly wants, then he`ll be right by his side

"That you`re free, that no one ties you down, to have adventures everynight, and to meet cool vampires" Tony answers, Rudolph lets out a bitter and quiet laugh at his naivety, and rubs his forhead.

"If you think for one second that our clan has no rules, you are very wrong, I`ve also lived more than three hundred years, and my parents still have the last word, I can play and fool around, but that doesn´t take what I`ve lived, even if my brain is still the one of a seventeen years old boy because Im stuck with that mindset" He starts explaining, Tony forgot his tears quite a while ago, and he`s attentively listening with his head on the feet side of the bed, staring at the ceiling with an arm under his head. "But most importantly, no blue skies Tony, no birds Tony, no flowers in the sunlight, just this constant night"

"Im sorry Rudolph, I didn`t know" Even if Tony asked to become a vampire, he knows inside that he couldn`t, that he`s only upset right now, and if he did became a vampire with this mindset, he`ll regret it in the future.

"I know, although being a vampire does have it`s perks" Rudolph says with a yawn, he really should be sleeping now. "For example, we can take a flight tonight to cheer you up, and you can tell me what made you upset, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you Rudolph"

"That`s what friends are for"

Tony knows this is not the end of it, that tonight he may end up crying again, and making Rudolph sad, and his family upset, but Rudolph is his friend, even if he can be a little whimscal, and they`ll find a way, together.


	2. Bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y´all! I had a hard time writing the begining sorry if you all can notice that, anyways! Thank you so much for giving my fic an oportunity, I hope you like this new chap, and if you do I would love some kudo´s!

He knows perfectly well what`s coming, he knows, but that doesn´t take away the need of put it off as long as possible.   
He`s walking through the fields with his parents, you can see the sun getting lower and lower through the hills, Tony`s mom tried more than once to make small talk, to have Tony smile, or at least talk, but Tony`s answers were all short tempered hiding the knot on his throat and his nervous stomach.  
  
“Can we stay here a little bit longer” Tony asks, that`s the longest sentence he´s made in the last few hours, he`s scared to go back and affront Rudolph and his family, they`re probably waking up now.   
  
“I don’t know Tony, it`s getting real late and who knows what kind of animal or creature might be lurking around for food” His father says, but receives a scolding look from his mother and a soft push from her.   
  
“What your father means, is that we can stay until the sun is gone, when that happens we`ll go straight to have dinner and then to bed, alright?” She says softly, with an understanding look on her face.  
  
Tony smiles appreciatively and gives her half a hug, but escapes from it the moment his mother leans to give him a kiss on his head.   
  
“You, naughty little monster” Tony laughs at his mother`s words and smiles, maybe he can do it after all, maybe it won´t be as difficult as he thought, maybe Rudolph won´t get hurt, and Anna won´t be upset and his parents won´t get angry.  
  
He was wrong, he was very, very wrong.   
Tony doesn´t know what kind of fever dream was that made him think that he could do it easily, but obviously, it`s not what`s happening right now.   
Rudolph is floating in front of him expectantly in his room, and Tony can´t find the words to even start talking, his mouth is dry and his fighting a tic on his lip, his hands rub the fabric of his trousers nervously.   
  
“You don´t have to tell me if you don´t want to, but I thought it would help, and I really want to know what made you upset” Rudolph speaks, lowering himself to the ground; Tony doesn´t think the nickname suits him, even standing with him on the ground Rudolph is still a few inches taller than him, and something in the way he moves and the extended canines makes his skin have goosebumps, which does not help the situation at all.   
  
“Maybe we should take that flight first” It´s the only thing that comes to Tony´s mind to gain a little bit of time.   
  
“Tony, darling!” He hears all of a sudden making his heart stop for a few seconds, but he´s really glad for Anna`s appearance, she flies elegantly through the door and towards them.   
  
“Anna, we were kind of having a conversation here” He says waving his hands between them disapprovingly, Anna scoffs at that.   
  
“Hey it´s okay, I don´t mind a little delay” Rudolph squints at him, before making a weird face directed at his sister.   
  
“You see brother darling, Tony doesn´t mind a little delay” Anna says conceitedly while grabbing a hold of Tony´s right arm. “Would you like to fly with me for a while Tony?”   
  
Anna looks him straight in the eyes, and smiles alluringly as she tends to do, Rudolph rolls his eyes, but watches attentively Tony´s reaction, he does not get disappointed and sighs with relief when Tony´s eyes direct at him for a second before looking at his sister. Rudolph doesn´t know why, but he´s been getting an uneasy feeling since Tony showed up this morning crying and asking weird questions, he couldn´t sleep well today, and he´s getting a little bit anxious for some reason, if vampire instincts taught him something, is that he should always trust them.   
  
“I´m sorry Anna, I already promised Rudolph I would fly with him” Anna looks displeased and surprised for a few seconds, and Rudolph grins mockingly.   
  
“I guess even you can fail at spells little sister” Intervenes Rudolph, Anna frowns sticks out her tongue. “You should hurry and have breakfast Anna, growing vampires need to drink their milk.”   
  
Anna ignores him completely and turns to look at an amused Tony who´s been watching the scene before him,   
  
“Don’t worry Tony darling, we can play some other time” With this she bids them goodbye and flies through the door, not before giving Tony a light squeeze on his arm, while she flies away Tony can see her frown.   
  
“Don’t worry Tony, she`s probably flying to ask mother why did her spell fail” Rudolph reassures him with a hand on his shoulder, but it´s not that what troubles Tony.  
  
“She, she drinks milk?” Tony asks forgetting for a few minutes what´s to come.   
  
“When we become vampires we get to choose what age we want to be for the rest of our lives, if we have to live forever it´s only fair to be able what age you want to be!-He explains as if it is a logical reasoning-"I chose seventeen, Greg chose twenty one, and Anna´s been changing ages ever since she´s been turned, so she only drinks milk instead of blood, yuck” Rudolph explains with a funny face, and wrinkling his nose with disgust at the thought of drinking milk.   
  
“But don´t think I´ve forgotten, you owe me a flight!” He adds excitedly.   
  
Rudolph grabs Tony´s hands and jumps out of the window, the feeling of flying never gets old, but he´s distracted rehearsing in his head again and again what he wants to say, but even in his mind he can´t find the words.   
Tony wonders if Rudolph can feel the sweat and the trembling of his hand; when he turns to look at Rudolph`s face he´s already looking at him with a soft look on his face that quickly becomes a mischievous when he let´s go of Tony´s hand.   
Tony falls and he´s sure for a few seconds that Rudolph isn´t coming for him, but Tony watches as Rudolph falls with a smile towards him and catches him bridal style a few meters from the ground. “

You should`ve seen your face” Rudolph laughs, and Tony feels the vibrations in his chest, he feels guilty for the taking that happiness from him, but he believes he´s giving himself too much credit, Rudolph will be sad of course, but he´s a vampire and he´s lived a lot, so he should forget him quickly, now him on the other side, he know he´s going to have a hard time in the future.   
  
“Stop it with the angry eyebrows!” Rudolph exclaims through the wind “I`ll drop you again” He threatens,  
  
“Wait no!-“ Rudolph drops him again, he screams while he falls but he can´t deny the thrill of the dive, so he starts laughing right before Rudolph catches him again.   
  
“There you are” Rudolph says softly, “Again!”  
  
This time Rudolph dives with him, hand by hand they start raising just before they hit the ground, Tony can touch the grass and he does so, he screams and laughs again and again every time Rudolph would make them soar high in the sky to let them fall once again, Rudolph`s laugh made everything better, he could feel it resonating deep inside his own body.   
  
Rudolph`s voice was soft and honey like, kind, but it sounded like he just had woken, like he´s been asleep for years and this is the first time he uses his voice, but constantly, Tony`s a little jealous, he knows he sounds like a child every time he speaks, he thinks his voice is more similar to his mother´s instead of his father`s.   
Rudolph lands them on the roof of a huge mausoleum in the cemetery he used to live with his family. They sit side by side near the edge of the roof, Tony`s nervous of falling down, but he knows deep inside that Rudolph wouldn´t let that happen.   
  
“You know, you don´t really have to tell me, I`d really appreciate it if you did but don’t feel forced to” Rudolph says, catching a glimpse of Tony`s face, from this distance, he can see the little freckles that cover Tony`s face, and his eyes look almost silver with the moonlight.   
  
“I have to…” Tony answers, but he doesn´t say anything else for a long while, Rudolph starts to worry.   
  
“I´m waiting…”Rudolph mumbles, Tony stands up suddenly, he loses his balance for a few seconds but Rudolph soon holds his hand.   
  
“Can we go to the ground please?” Tony asks, he looks on edge so Rudolph doesn´t hesitate to lower them to the ground.   
  
“What is it?” Rudolph asks confused, he can see Tony´s upset, so it must be important, Tony starts walking like a caged animal.   
  
“I have to go”   
  
“What? Why? Where? You want to go back to the hotel?” He asks question after question clearly not understanding what Tony meant.   
  
“No Rudolph, I have to leave the country, I`ll have to move to another city far away from here!” Tony cringes at the sound of his own voice breaking, he stops his pacing to look at Rudolph´s face and grab his shoulder softly, Rudolph doesn´t move nor speak, he just stares at him. “I won´t see you again…Say something!”  
  
“I don’t know what to say, did we do something wrong?” He asks his voice sounds weird, trembling, scared. “I know me and my family can be overwhelming but-   
  
“It`s not that, I really like your family, but my dad got a new job somewhere far, and I have to leave with them, I`ll have to go to a new school and everything…”Tony repeats what his mother said, and tries not to cry, he can´t make things more difficult for them than they already are.   
  
“I`ll go visit you” Rudolph declares decidedly.   
  
“My parents won´t tell me where we are going because they don’t want me to freak out, I imagine it´s somewhere far, a small town in the middle of nowhere” Tony mumbles, he doesn´t want his voice cracking again.   
  
“What are we going to do without you Tony?” He sighs more to himself than to Tony, he wants to retract his words the moment he hears Tony sniffling “I´m sorry, I didn’t mean to make things harder, when are you leaving?”  
  
“Monday, can you tell your family please-?” He asks, he`s not angry at the situation anymore, he´s just sad, there´s nothing they can do. “-I don’t think I can do this again”   
  
“Yeah, it´s okay, I`ll find a way to see you, somehow” Rudolph says, his voice trembles.   
  
“Don´t promise things you won´t be able to keep, I know vampires aren´t supposed to promise things, you said so before” This time he can´t stop the tears that start falling from his eyes, and he can see Rudolph´s unshed tears on his eyes.   
  
“I`m sorry Tony” Rudolph apologizes. Tony wants to reassure him that is not his fault, that there´s nothing they can do; instead he hugs him and buries himself on his chest, Rudolph hugs him back fiercely and dries on the sly his tears, he doesn´t want to make things harder for Tony, so he rubs Tony´s hair with one hand while he presses him closely by his waist.   
  
The flight back to the hotel is silent, it`s near three o´clock when they arrive, Rudolph waits until tony is sitting on his bed under the covers before giving him a sad look and a quick squeeze on his hand before leaving to tell his family the situation.   
Right before falling asleep Tony hears Rudolph`s family leaving the hotel, he swears he can hear Rudolph and Anna`s upset voices.


	3. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely not my best chapter so far, but Im reaaally excited for next chapter, so I`ll be writing again soon, Im really surpised by all the people reading this I never expected people actually reading this and it makes me so much happier than I thought it would, thank you all so much!  
> Anyways I hope you like it!
> 
> psd: Imma edit all the mistakes after finishing the fanfic Im not betaed, so please bear with me, and thank you!

To say that Rudolph is upset is an understatement; he is angry, sad and frustrated. He knows deep inside that there´s nothing he can do to make Tony stay.  
His parents were surprised when he told them, he thought they may do something, Tony saved all their lives, but they appeared distracted, like they were thinking of something else, maybe they just thought that they shouldn´t intervene in other families' issues.  
Gregory doesn´t think about it too much, he thinks Tony is a cool boy and that he´d like to spend more time with him and get to know him better, but he isn´t precisely sad, so he decides to go with their father that is apparently going somewhere, Frederick looks like a vampire on a mission, and accepts gladly the company of the eldest son, he feels happy that his son is finally interested on family matters.

Anna, on the other hand was just as angry as him, she tried to make numerous plans while they sat together on a roof after eating, but they were all or illegal and dangerous or just plain impossible. The frustration was almost palpable on them both, soon between crazy plans and upset complains, the sun started to slowly climb up the sky.

They had to go back to sleep before the sun could hurt them, Rudolph´s mother tried to comfort them, with kind words and expectations of the future, Rudolph was upset, why did it look like his mother shined brighter than ever?, does she not understand that Rudolph´s best and only friend was leaving? Why does she look so happy now that he´s miserable?

“Where's dad, mother?” Asks Anna as they fly inside the hotel through a window.

“Oh, your father won´t be coming with us today, he has some errands to make so he´ll sleep with Uncle Charles” She answers elegantly.

“Why didn't he told us before?” Asks Rudolph, he can`t help but be suspicious.

“Well, we are actually planning something, but we don´t want to raise our expectations and end up disappointed, so we won´t be telling any of you until we know for sure that we can do it” She explains, it´s quite late for them, and they have to walk through the shadows to avoid getting burned by the sun that starts illuminating the halls through the windows. “Well I think it´s time to go to sleep, good day children, sleep tight”  

She kisses their cheeks, and hurries towards the room that he shares with her husband, they had to take a wardrobe because there was just one in the room and there was no way two adults fit in there, Anna and Gregory have their own rooms while Rudolph prefers to share his room with Tony.

Anna and Rudolph share a sad look, but they part ways all the same. The first thing Rudolph does when he enters the room he shares with Tony is close the curtains so that the sun can´t hurt him.   
He takes a few steps towards Tony´s bed, Tony looks so tired and sad even now that he´s sleeping, without knowing that he´s doing Rudolph´s fingers trace Tony´s cheek, he finds it dry and reddish, irritated, like he´s being crying a lot.  
Rudolph feels a weight on his chest, and he can´t help to think about he´s losing, the taste is bitter in his mouth, the promise of the greatest friendship has been broken, the beautiful potential for everything they could be together has disappeared, and the birth of feelings that have not yet been recognized by either of the two has been stopped.

Rudolph feels like he wants to cry too, for Tony, for himself. He has this urge wake up Tony and ask him to run away with him, but he won´t, he knows it´s nonsense, and that with time, lots of it, they`ll both be fine.  
Rudolph will still wonder about Tony a lot, and Tony will probably look through his window at night expecting a miracle, but even if it hurts now, he knows it´ll be alright.

Rudolph doesn´t want to bother Tony, he know he´s tired and that he needs his rest, just like him, so he gets inside the wardrobe and after a long while he´s able to sleep.

Rudolph wakes up with blows at the door of the wardrobe, startled he ends up jumping through the door and landing like a spider on the ceiling.  
He can see Tony looking up at him, looking as startled as he is.

“Sorry, it´s just, it´s night already and I leave early in the morning” Stammers Tony, his cheeks are still red, but they don’t look dry anymore “I wanted to spend time with you”

“You should know better than to startle a sleeping vampire Tony” Rudolph says playfully, he feels moved by Tony´s words, but he decides to act cheerful and teasing, for both of them. “You are lucky that´s it´s me, and that I know you, other vampires wouldn´t be as forgiving”

“Sorry” Tony says bashfully “I wanted to go to play at the cemetery one last time”

“Alright, then I hope you are prepared for the flight of your life” Rudolph exclaims.

Without waiting for an answer, he falls in front of Tony and grabs his hand before flying towards the window with no warning.  
He gives him a last tour through the place, and makes sure to dive with Tony enough times to make Tony´s stomach ache of laughter.

He shows Tony all the places he wanted to visit with him, they have to do it quickly because time goes fast, and Rudolph wants to be able to show him everything.  
But sadly, Tony gets tired, and even if he says that he´s alright, that he can keep going Rudolph can feel how his hand loosens, and he already saw him close his eyes for more than a few seconds, so he takes him back to the cemetery, and they sit on the same roof as the day before.

They talk for a while making sure of not even hint at Tony´s departure, Rudolph´s excitedly telling Tony of that time where him and Anna were almost caught by rookery quite a few years ago, when he feels a weight on his shoulder, he turns his head to look and finds Tony sleeping profoundly resting his head on his shoulder, a fluttery feeling invades for just a few seconds his stomach, he blames his hunger, he hasn´t eaten at all tonight.  
Rudolph could count Tony´s golden eyelashes if he wanted, instead he blows his face and laughs quietly when Tony wrinkles his nose, he decides to let him sleep, Rudolph concentrates on enjoying the warmness and weight by his side, it has a calming effect and he allows himself to drop his guard so he rests his head on Tony´s.

After what only feels like minutes, he starts seeing the sky changing, a few shades of violet and blue start coloring the horizon, so he decides to wake Tony up, shaking him softly from his shoulder.

“Tony wake up, I think we should go back” He says softly, Tony shivers at Rudolph´s voice in his ear, but he panics the moment his brain is awake enough to remember that he has to leave.

“No I don’t want to, let me sleep” He mumbles.

“Come on Tony, don´t make me take you” Rudolph warns, the air feels heavier somehow.

“You want me to leave?” Asks Tony, he know he´s being unfair to Rudolph, but he can´t help it.

“Please Tony don´t do that, I´ll find a way” They both know that they´re empty words, but Tony lets himself believe it.

“I´m going to miss you” Tony confesses while standing up, he looks everywhere but at Rudolph.

“Me too Tony, I`ll think of you, a lot” With the years Rudolph has grown out of shame, and unafraid of starting physical contact, so he hugs Tony tightly, Tony seems to hesitate but hugs him back almost as hard as him and hides his face on Rudolph´s shoulder, Rudolph can feel Tony shaking, but he´s not crying, yet.

On the flight back they cross paths with Rudolph's mother, she hugs them both and caresses Tony`s cheek warmly, for a few seconds, Tony wants her to be his mother instead, but he shakes his head internally at the unintentional betrayal, even if he´s a little upset right now with his parents, he still loves them, and there´s no way he actually want different parents.

“Oh Tony I’m sorry, Rudolph has told me that you have to leave, I wish you didn´t have to” She sounds genuinely concerned, and Tony lets himself bask in the comfort and sweetness of her voice, “Even if you are somewhere far away we won´t forget what you´ve done for us, we will forever in debt, and thankful”

“Oh, there´s no need for that, thank you for letting me be friends with Rudolph, and well, not eating me” Answers awkwardly Tony, his voice lowers to a whisper and he takes a few steps to the side, making sure that Rudolph´s in front of him, Rudolph´s mother laughs at Tony´s antics, and with a soft rub on their heads and a soft look she leaves.

Anna is waiting for them on Tony´s room sitting on his luggage besides the door, she stands ups the moment she sees them flying toward the window, she looks almost distraught, and hurries to take both of Tony´s hands.

“Oh Tony darling, why must you leave?” She ask dramatically “I wish Rudolph would let me cast a spell on your parents to make you stay”

“Anna, you´re making things worse” Rudolph says, a warning on his voice.

“Oh don´t do that, I need my parents to still be my parents, I like them just as they are” Intervenes Tony.

“I know, I wouldn´t want my parents to change either, I know I can´t do anything but it still makes me sad, it´s so unfair” She voices all of their thoughts, “If the world has reunited us once, it will do so again”

“I hope so” Tony scratches his head uncomfortably, Anna hugs him.

“Good luck” She says, before leaving Tony and Rudolph alone once again.

Tony closes the curtains when he notices the light slowly getting inside the room, and he can hear his parents talking from here, they must be getting everything ready.

“I wish things were different, I wish I didn´t have to say goodbye” He mumbles looking up at the ceiling swallowing down the knot on his throat.

“So do I” Rudolph gives him a quick hug again, and looks at him in the eyes while he grabs Tony´s shoulders, like making a promise to himself.

To make things easier, Rudolph goes to his parents room, seeking comfort on the familiarity of his mother´s words, and the smell of the wardrobe where his father was sleeping in.  
Tony finishes packing in his room, and his mother makes him swallow a bratwurst with milk before departing, Tony can´t stop looking back  



	4. Divided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey y`all sorry for taking so long, it´s just that I was left alone in the house for near a week, and the house it´s so big even if I had my cat and my dog it was still a little bit scary, I know Im almost twenty years old but I couldn´t help it!  
> Anyways thank all of you for the support and reading this, I can´t explain how much it means to me, thank you so much!  
> I hope you like this new chapter, Im excited for the next one!

 Tony was surprised to say the least, they hadn´t taken any kind of plane, or boat nor train.  
He didn´t dare to ask where was that they were going, but the travel was taking far too long in the car, they had to sleep on a motel one night.  
But Tony was getting impatient, he´s tired and his legs are numb, his parents tried to entertain him more than once playing who could count more cars, but that didn´t work, there were almost no cars in the road!. So they changed to counting cows and horses, horses counted as two points, cows as one and others counted as half a point, but the game soon turned boring too.

“Tony, the reason why we agreed in the first place to go where you wanted for vacations, is that your father got a job with lord McAshton near this place, they´re quite an important family here, and they have quite a few projects they´re interested in doing with your father, so we thought that it might be a good idea to just move in here” His mother confessed finally.

“Near where we were?” Tony asks confused “You and dad drove for near two days!”

“You know what we meant, and we wanted you to start getting used to people, the way they talk and the kind of scenery we were going to live in” She explains.

“Look!” His father intervenes “There´s the place where I`ll be working with the McAshtons!”

It was a large castle looking edification, Tony could see the beginning of a construction too and the workers with their yellow helmets, Tony thought that it was a beautiful castle, and hoped to his insides that they wouldn´t destroy any part of the castle.  
For some reason, it made him feel nostalgic, maybe that´s not the word, it made him feel something but he couldn´t exactly define it.

Tony didn´t know what to think of the situation, it was closer to Rudolph than he thought, maybe it wasn´t that crazy of an idea to see him again. It was still more than a day away, but he couldn´t help but to hope.  
They passed by a cemetery, he couldn’t tear away his gaze as they passed by, maybe things would be okay, maybe he would be able to make new friends, and the air smelled nice, cleaner; maybe school wouldn´t be so bad and his parents were right and it would be a new chance to start over.

When they arrived to the new house,  it was nearing three in the afternoon, the house was huge and looked old, very old. Like the McAshton castle, it made him feel weird; the house looked like it had history, lots of it, Tony kind of liked that about the house, and it was very big too.  
Tony took his time to explore every nook and room of the house, he loved exploring new places, it smelled weird, but that was expected. He found some antiques, a few boxes with beautiful but a little bit corroded jewelry, a pair of old lady shoes, among other less interesting objects.  
He also found some suspicious stains that he didn´t want to think about, but all in all he really liked his new house.

“Dad, can I have the room in the second floor?” He asks while they waited for their furniture to arrive, most of the house was already furnished, but they still wanted to bring some of their stuff.

“Of course champ, but you´ll have to help to take your things there” Answered his father distractedly while he ticked things off of a list.

“Of course, thanks dad!” Exclaimed Tony happily, things would certainly be okay.

At night, Tony had a nightmare, he couldn´t remember well what he dreamt, but there were vampires in it, he was certain of it, and something red that shined in the moonlight. That´s all he remembers about it, but he woke up with his heart drumming in his chest, and he remembers waiting anxiously for something in his dream.  
He couldn´t sleep well after that, so he just laid in his bed looking at the crescent moon through the large window in his room, that was the reason he chose that room, he knew he´ll be able to see the moon every night through his window, and he loves the night sky and the moon dearly, the sky was starting to look more violet when he fell asleep again.

Tony`s hopes for a better school life were all turned into a bitter feeling when he arrived at school, and the McAshton kids made fun of him and his accent when he presented himself to the class.  
Apparently that was enough to mark him forever, because no one got close to him when it was time for lunch, so he hides himself in the bathroom, Tony could barely believe it, they were all seventeen years old for god´s sake, it was so stupid and ridiculous to bully someone, but Tony couldn´t fight a hierarchy made through years, power gained by the money of the family, and the violence of a fake pride and hidden insecurities, he knew how this things worked, the different one was target, they always managed to be stronger, and he didn´t really know how to defend himself.  
His parents taught him to be kind, to be respectful, even if a little bit sarcastic and stubborn, he should never resort to violence, he doesn´t know how to stand up for himself in this situations and he hates it with every fiber of his being.

“Where do you think you’re going, mate?” Tony hears one of the McAshton boys say when classes are over and he´s trying to sneak away, to be able to walk home in peace.

“You running away little American?” Says the other, they push him, he doesn´t fall but stumbles; one of them seizes the opportunity to pull his hair, it hurts.

“Nice hair by the way” He doesn’t know who talks, but there are quite a few other people getting closer to get a better look at the show.

He runs away, he doesn´t even try to look back, and he knows fighting it´s not in his options if he wants to keep all of his teeth and his hairs.  
Tony feels his heart beating fast with adrenaline when he hears the bullies calling out to him and running behind him.  
Tony runs away from the bullies for quite a while, and hides himself in the cemetery they passed by the day before, he didn´t know if they were still chasing him, so he hides behind a small mausoleum.

While he waited sitting behind a place that should make him freak out, or at least nervous, but he can´t help but thinking of Rudolph and his family, they wouldn’t let some petty humans make them feel bad or upset, Rudolph would be stronger, so much stronger than he is, Tony believes he´s letting him down, and he misses him, so he cries, and for some reason he remembers the nightmare he had, and cries harder, for everything.  
It´s nearing six in the when he heads home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

“Rudolph?” His sister calls “Father wants to speak with us”

He`s lying on Tony´s bed, he hates the texture and softness of the bed, but it still smells likes Tony, so he stays.

“Oh, They came back!” He´s excited all of a sudden

Tony left almost a week ago, and it´s been the longest week for Rudolph, his brother wasn´t at home so he couldn’t go to any human party if Greg wasn´t there, and Anna was good company at first, but it was not enough, they got bored easily and their interests were pretty different aside for Tony.

They reunited in the lobby, Rudolph could almost feel his mother´s excitement, and apparently it was contagious; he was starting to feel the same excitement too. He couldn’t stop levitating and going back to the ground nervously, he didn´t know what he was waiting for but he couldn´t control it either.  
  
Soon, Frederick and Greg made their way through the window. They look tired but they had a satisfied look on their faces, Frederick was practically glowing with glee, and the first thing he did was hug his wife with all his strength; making them levitate almost to the ceiling.  
She started to laugh happily, knowing that the mission had been successful, then they proceeded to hug all their children in one strong family hug; Anna and Rudolph couldn´t understand anything of what was happening, but they were happy for their family all the same.

“What happened?” Asked Rudolph in the center of the hug, confused, but still excited.

“We have the most wonderful news!” Said Gregory stepping away, the hug was no longer, but Frederick caressed lovingly Freda´s cheek one last time with a soft look on his face.

“We can finally end this curse!” Exclaims Frederick with the most happy of faces, Rudolph has never seen him this way.

“Can we finally be humans again?” Asked dreamingly Anna.

“Yes!” Gregory was practically jumping in his place.

“We`ll be able to see the sun again!” Rudolph was so happy, he had dreamt of the sun for so long.

“Is it true then, uncle Charles and his family did became humans three hundred years ago?” asked Freda

“Yes, I thought it was a rumor, apparently they lived near a hundred and thirty years after they became humans, we found their graves and his grandchildren!, they found an amulet that was able to end the curse when presented to the comet Asmott when it touched the moon!” Frederick sounded so happy and excited, “That happens again this year, but the amulet was stolen and lost, it was last seen in a city a few days from here, if we find it, we might be humans by the end of the year!”

“That`s wonderful, we must certainly find it, it`d be like a dream come true!” Anna sighed dreamingly.

Rudolph instinctively thought of Tony for some reason, he would be human like him; he didn´t know where he was, but he was dying to tell him; even if he never sees him again, he knows they`ll have humanity in common again; whatever happens Rudolph knows that he will be sharing though separated, a human life at the same time as Tony; and maybe in the afterlife he´s been promised, they`ll meet again.

“But you can´t tell anyone” Frederick said darkly.

“Why?” Asked Rudolph “This is the most wonderful of news, we should share the information!”

“We shall not do such a thing, when the time comes we´ll call the rest of the family, but what will we do if someone like Rookery intervenes, we can´t let anyone stop us, this is far an important matter to risk” Answered his father darkly “ You all must make a vampire promise”

“But we don´t promise things!” reproaches Gregory.

“You shall do now, if you break the promise you shall be banished temporally from the family; no buts nor whys; this is very important” Rudolph was surprised, though he understands why, he wasn´t expecting his father´s severity “Promise now, all of you”

“We promise” Voiced the three children.

“We promise too” Added Frederick and Freda.

“Now then, prepare yourselves for the trip” Ordered kindly Freda.


	5. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry the begining is crappy again, anyways, I´ve decided it´s going to be a looooong fanfic, it seems I´m unable to write a normal medium length fic, and I want lots of things to happen in this one and I know I wont be able to do it in less than twenty chapters; but I`ll try to write as often as I can to keep you all and myself interested; anyways I´m reaaaaally excited for this chapter and I really enjoyed writing it, I hope y´all enjoy it as much as I did, let me know what you think, and thank you so much for reading it means a lot to me!
> 
> psd: I didn´t proofread sorry for the mistakes, it´s 3 am, but I promise to try and fix all the mistakes from all the chapters in the weekend

It’s been two months since Tony left, and Rudolph has missed him every single night; but don´t get confused, he hasn´t been sad and weeping in the corners. Sometimes he would remember him and laugh at a memory; or even smile fondly when he remembers Tony´s sense of justice for example.  
  
But he hasn´t had time to actually sit and dedicate himself to think about it; there were fleeting moments the ones he was allowed to think of him, his father has been keeping everyone occupied trying to find clues to where the amulet could be; they hadn´t found anything so far; not even a small clue, in consequence all the Sackville-Bagge family has been tired and frustrated.  
  
This night´s efforts appear to be futile so far, luckily Rudolph has been able to find a rabbit easily tonight, it won´t be enough for the whole night and day but it´ll do for now, so he decided to slack off a little and fly and explore the new area of the town they had agreed to explore tonight, but suddenly a loud noise startles him, scared and confused he turns to look at the origins of the sound, he sees fire, and explosion like a flower in the sky, are humans attacking him?  
Rudolph tries to fly towards a building and hide behind it, but before even getting close he´s hit, not badly, just a graze to his left foot, his shoe went flying and he dives in panic to the first window he sees open to avoid getting hit again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony´s writing in his dream book, he knows is late and that he should be sleeping right now, but he read on the internet that it if you have dreams or nightmares it´s a good idea to write them down.  
He´s been having the same dream ever since he moved in, it´s always the same general events that happen in his dream, but everything is still blurry no matter how many times he has it.  
For now, he´s discovered that the red round thing that shine to the moonlight was some sort of gem or stone, and that there was something that looked like a meteor above the moon, and some inscriptions on an amulet that he can´t understand; but he´s unable to distinguish who are the people in his dream or what are they doing, if someone asks him, he would say it feels a little bit satanic, but it may be just him.

School has been hell, although his school grades are great so far, the McAshton kids and their followers make his school life terrible, but he´s learned to hide in the bathrooms or keep near teachers during lunch, and to leave as fast as he can when classes are over, so he believes he´s been able to manage the situation.  
But he´s been feeling lonely this days, his parents are always at some reunion or party and they leave him alone a lot, they say that it´s important to build new relationships in this place and that it´s important for both their works; but they´ve also been arguing a little bit, his mother assured him that it was normal, the stress of the moving had to go somewhere, so he just accepts it.  
  
Suddenly, something crashes through his open window, he´s been keeping the window opened unconsciously, and his heart stops for a few seconds startled and scared when he sees a figure standing up grunting.  
Everything is still for a few seconds in which the two boys stare at each other’s eyes

“Tony?”

“Rudolph?”

“Tony!” Exclaims Rudolph excitedly while running to hug him “It must be destiny that keeps us reuniting!”

“Rudolph” Mumbles Tony before he breaks down crying, he´s been so stressed lately.

He holds on to Rudolph for dear life, and in return Rudolph hugs him fiercely and it hurts just a little bit, but it´s okay, he needs this.

“Tony I´ve- Rudolph gets interrupted when he hears footsteps, he hides under Tony´s bed, Tony´s confused for a moment, but he understands when he hears a knock on the door and his mother comes in anyways without waiting for an answer.

“Tony, are you okay?” She asks with a worried voice “I heard something”

Tony thinks of a convincing excuse, his mother found him standing in the middle of the room with tears on his cheeks, with his hair in a mess and a confused look on his face, after hearing weird noises, but his mother is quicker.

“Have you been crying Tony my dear?” She hugs him tight and rubs softly his hair.

“It was another nightmare, sorry” Tony answers, drying the remaining of the tears on his irritated cheeks.

“It´s okay sweetie, it was just a dream” Tony thinks that if he really have had a nightmare, his mother´s words wouldn´t have consoled him.

“I know” He answers instead

“Uhm my son seems to know everything, should we have sent you to Harvard when you were five instead?” She asks tickling his ribs; she knows it´s his weak spot.

“Mom” He answers doubling with laughter, his mother laughs with him.

But soon he sees his mother become serious all of a sudden, and she watches as she sniffs the air with a frown on her face.

“What” Asks Tony confused.

“Don´t you smell something?”

“No” Tony answers way too fast after realizing what she was talking about.

“I do it smells really bad, how can you not smell it?” She turns her head everywhere to try to find where the smell is coming from, Tony could only watch nervously while he kept glancing at his bed

 “Oh Tony you left your window open, someone must be burning something weird and it left the smell behind, close it and go back to bed Tony” She speaks softly at realizing what she thought was the source of the smell.

“Okay, good night mom” Tony answers after his mother hugs him once more.

“Sweet dreams sweetie” And at last, she leaves the room.

Tony sighs with relief, and Rudolph slowly gets out from under the bed, and sits on it instead, while Tony gets closer and stands in front of him.

“Well that was a close call” Says Rudolph scratching the side of his head.

“What brought you hear Rudolph?” Tony asks.

He lets himself hope, that the answer would be that he was looking for him, but he shakes his head the moment he realizes where his thoughts had gone.

“It´s complicated” Is what Rudolph gives as an answer while Tony sits crossed legged infront of him “I can´t tell you”

“You don´t want to tell me?” Asks Tony hurt

“It´s not that, we aren´t supposed to tell anyone, father won´t let us” He answers awkwardly looking through the open window that Tony was supposed to close.

“Oh” Tony sounds disappointed, Rudolph hates that look on his face.

“Okay, but please, please don´t tell anyone I told you this” Rudolph says.

Rudolph then proceeds to tell him everything, from his uncle Charles and the amulet to the comet Asmott, how they´ve been searching nonstop everywhere in the town for the stone, how they are frustrated because they can´t find a single clue, and how he hopes with every piece of his heart to be able to be human again and feel the sun on his skin, and his blood pumping warm in his veins, to be able to actually think of food and enjoying it.  
Tony feels for him, and gets as excited as Rudolph is when they start to think about how much Rudolph wants to be human and how he expects it to be.  
  
They divert, and continue talking, they talk about everything and anything, they laugh and joke, they`ve missed each other so much!  
They talk about the funny and irrelevant things, Tony doesn’t tell him of the McAshtons and the bullies, and neither does he tell him of the nightmares, and Rudolph doesn´t what would happen if his family new that he told him about the amulet and the comet, they want to thoroughly enjoy the reunion.

After a while, when the laughs have ceased, and they are lying in Tony´s bed side by side shoulders touching and arms and hips brushing, the ghosts of the smiles still on Tony´s lips, is when Tony realizes that Rudolph is upset, he can see how his smile dissipates.

“What´s wrong Rudolph?”

“Do you think I smell terrible Tony?” Rudolph asks, Tony notices that what his mother said found his way around Rudolph´s heart and hurt him.

“What? No, not at all” He answers

“How do I smell like?” Rudolph asks turning his head to look at Tony with genuine curiosity

Tony´s eyes widen with surprise, he wasn´t expecting that question, he thinks carefully what he should say; he doesn´t want to hurt his friend saying the wrong words, but he hadn´t really paid attention to how he smelled like until now. He smells the air unconsciously, there´s something intimate about it, Tony  blushes.

“It´s like uhm, folded clothes that have been kept inside a closet for a very long time” He surprises himself with how specific and genuine that was so he adds “Years”

“Is it that bad?” Rudolph isn´t paying attention to the thousand expressions that have crossed Tony´s face since the conversation started, he´s far too busy sniffing himself.

“No not at all, I kind of like it” Once again, Tony doesn´t believe what just came out of his mouth and blushes again, what´s wrong with him?

“Oh, I must say that you smell-“ Rudolph interrupts himself when he caught a good sniff at Tony, sweet with an underlying saltiness, delicious, all of a sudden he´s really aware of Tony´s presence beside him, warm, soft, heavy, alive  “-Tasty”

Any normal mortal would shriek in fear if a vampire says this while getting close, his lips parting a little bit showing his fangs, and grabbing his shoulder; but Tony laughs and squirms, he puts his right hand on Rudolph´s face and pushes him softly back to where he was before.

Rudolph is surprised, at what he almost did and at Tony´s reaction, didn´t he now he could actually feed from him at any time?  
But he watches Tony laughing and covering his face and red cheeks with his hand, and he can´t help smiling back.

They share a soft look, and for a second, Tony feels his stomach flutter, Rudolph wants to stay like this, but he can still feel the undeniably and dangerous feeling of hunger, so he slowly stands up.

“Where are you going?” He asks confused, his brows furrowing.

“I have to go, sorry, but I`ll come back tomorrow!” He assures giving Tony´s forearm a comforting squeeze.

“Oh, goodnight, Rudolph” He says disappointed.

“Goodnight Tony”

Rudolph floats through the window and closes it offering Tony a smile and a wave that Tony gives back, as the window clicks closed something in the air of Tony´s room clicks too.


	6. An Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey Y`all! I hope you like this new chapter, is a little bit longer than usual hope you won´t have a problem with that. I feel like this chapter was written more like the actual book, I`m actually quite happy about that; maybe it´s just me, is it just me? I don know, as you may see this was inspired by many things, in only this chapter you can see things from the book, things from the film and things of the series, at the end I left some fun facts that contain spoilers of everything, anyways hope you like this new chapter, let me know what you think!
> 
> psd: I know I said I would fix all the grammar mistakes on the weekend, but I`ll think I´ll stick with what I said first, Im going to fix everything after I finish the story, it´s going to be long and I rather fix everything with a cold mind and in one sit.

Tony can barely sleep after Rudolph leaves, his body is barely able contain that much happiness; Rudolph was here! He could see him again every time he wants, so that means his family must be here too, and Tony found them so fascinating.  
  
For some reason, knowing that Rudolph is in the same place that he is, makes him bolder the next day at school. He talks to a few kids, and has lunch with one of them, he seems nice and his hair is blonder than his and Tony finds it very amusing.  
When the classes are over he takes his time to leave, Tony feels like he has power over the bullies now that he has Rudolph, but he isn´t so sure that it is good thing when he barks back at the McAshtons, because now he´s walking home with a bloody nose and a red and swollen cheekbone.  
  
His mother worriedly asks him what happened and gives him a bag with ice and a towel so he doesn´t get an ice burn, she also helped him stop the nosebleed.  
She was so upset to see his son hurt, so Tony barely talks while she takes care of his wounds.

“Tony, why?” She asks with a hurt tone “I know we haven´t been exactly the best parents this days, I know we leave you alone a lot and that me and your father haven´t been in the best terms lately, but fighting with someone with your fists!? We didn´t raise you like this”

She sounds so disappointed in him, and Tony feels terrible for being the cause of that terrible feeling and the sad look on his mother´s face.  
The truth is that he could´ve been more careful, and calling the McAshton kids spoiled brats wasn´t a great idea either, so even if everything is not his fault, he still feels a little bit guilty.

“Sorry, but mom they´ve been so mean to me for so long, I had to say something back!” Tony says to defend himself.

“Have you been having troubles at school with the kids?” She says understanding what Tony meant, she straightens her back looking straight at Tony´s eyes on his bed. “You should´ve  told us sooner”

“Sorry, it´s just you and dad have been so busy and stressed lately, I didn´t want to add up” Tony blushes, it´s really embarrassing to admit that he´s bullied at school, not to mention his hurt pride.

“I´m going to talk with your father, we´ll talk with the director or someone who is able to actually do something, who´s bothering you honey?” Tony is surprised at how angry and worried she looks.

“I don´t think that´s a good idea mom, is the McAshton kids…” Tony watches as his mother´s face pales, they´re actually working on a project with their parents, and they can´t afford any kind of argument or disagreement now when everything is so fresh.

“Don´t worry, we´ll talk with their parents then, we´ll find a way” She says, with a soft caress to Tony´s hair.

 But Tony knows they´re risking a lot by talking with their parents, and he can´t help it when he worries in his bed when his mother leaves, there must be something he can do to avoid his parents’ discomfort.  
  
Soon enough, it´s night again and his parents leave to a party; they seem reluctant to leave him alone when he was hurt this morning, and he was almost forced to coexist with their crazy neighbor Mrs. Charlotte, they wanted her to come and check on him once in a while; but luckily he managed to convince them that he was okay.

He left his window opened, but he puts on his pajamas and lies in bed anyways; a part of him fears that the events of last night were a dream; Tony waits for what it feels like a very long time, but Rudolph doesn´t seem to be any closer, so disappointed he falls asleep.

Not even five minutes after, he wakes up, his heart in his throat when he opens his eyes and Rudolph´s face is floating right there in front of him, he almost hits him with his head when he sits up startled, luckily for both of them Rudolph has excellent reflexes.

“Rudolph, you almost gave me a heart attack!” He exclaims putting a hand on his chest where his heart is beating wildly.

“Sorry, are you okay?” Rudolph asks, he looks very worried “Do you need a doctor?”

“No, it was an expression, I wasn´t going to have an actual heart attack” Tony laughs at Rudolph´s lack of modern slang.

“What happened to your face then?” Rudolph asks, sitting with him on his bed, his hand reaches towards the bruise on his cheek and his fingers trace it gently, Tony shivers.

“Oh uhm… nothing” Tony lies, for some reason he finds it even more embarrassing to admit to Rudolph that he´s bullied.

“Liar, I can tell perfectly when you´re lying you know?” Rudolph arcs his eyebrows clearly not amused. “Your face does all this weird things and tics with your eyebrows and lips, honestly I don´t know how your parents believe you anything when you lie.”

“I am not lying” Tony says childishly, he stands up from the bed and starts looking for his shoes already expecting a night flight.

“Yes you are, I won´t tell you about my plans for tonight if you don’t tell me the truth”

“But I am telling the truth” Tony insists, but Rudolph´s face tells him that there´s no way he´ll believe it.

“Alright, a few kids did it today at school, but I had it coming” He mumbles not looking at Rudolph. “It´s okay, it´s barely a scratch”

“I doubt you did anything to deserve it, and it´s not a scratch if it left a bruise” Rudolph says with a worried frown and grabbing his shoulder, he looks sad at first but Tony can see how his face gradually changes to an angry scowl “Who dares to torment my best friend?”

Tony is moved by Rudolph´s genuine reaction, and he can feel himself soften and his resolve weaken, so he tells him.  
He tells him everything about the McAshton kids and the way they manage to isolate him and how they always call him names or push him on the halls; he tells him about what happened today and how he was brave or foolish enough to stand up for himself and how he ended up punched in the face.

“I`ll avenge you Tony, you can rest assured that they won´t ever touch a single hair on your head again” He says, his teeth are clenched together, and Tony feels his heart beat faster, he has never seen Rudolph this angry.

“Don’t hurt them, they are just some silly boys who don´t have anything better to do”

“But they hurt you Tony!” He says angrily. “We´ll make a short stop on their house on the way to the party”

“To the party?” He stops tying his shoes, and looks at Rudolph confused.

“My family has been invited to a party by the vampires of the town, a welcome party!” Rudolph says excitedly. “You have to come with me!”

“No, I do not” Tony panics, if he goes with him the vampires will certainly want to drink his blood!

“Come on Tony, I brought the perfect costume and I even brought Anna to help with the make up!” Rudolph pleads, “Can she come on in?”

Rudolph doesn’t wait for an answer and walks towards the window and whistles, his sister is soon in the room with both of them grabbing Tony´s arm closely and looking at him straight in the eyes alluringly.

“Oh Tony darling I`ve missed you so much!” She says, “You will come to the party with us, right Tony?”

“No I will not, I value my life very much, thank you” Tony answers unaware that Anna was trying to put him under a spell.

“Why aren´t my spells working?” She mumbles worriedly.

“Why are you even trying to put a spell on him, you didn´t even know if he had accepted to go” Intervenes upset Rudolph.

“Tony, please you have to go to the party, I will be so sad if you don´t” She tries one last time and even Rudolph is certain that it will work, but Tony shakes his head energetically.

“Maybe you should go and talk with mother about it, are you okay?” Rudolph grabs her face and turns her everywhere looking for a sign of what may be wrong “Are you hungry or something? Did you drink your milk tonight?”

“I did, I don´t know what´s wrong… you try to put a spell on him” She looks very upset, and even Tony´s worrying about her.

“I won´t do such a thing, is a girls thing and I don’t want to force him to do something he doesn’t want to do!” Rudolph argues.

“You know perfectly fine it´s not a girl thing, try something else another spell!” She pleads, Anna really needs to know if something is wrong with her.

“Nobody wants to know my opinion?” Tony intervenes after all the guinea pig was going to be him, instead he watches as Rudolph gets closer, and he feels small under his predatory gaze.

“You will let me put a spell on you, will you Tony?” His voice is raspy but it´s still manages to sound like honey in Tony´s ears and he nods.

“It´s not Tony then…” Anna says.

“Wait what?” Asks Tony confused “What did just happen?

“I put a spell on you, I told you to let me put a spell on you while casting the spell so…” Rudolph explains distractedly “Anyways, you have to come with me, the music is great and it would be so great if I could share this with you”

Tony knows that he won´t be able to say no, and Anna came all the way here to help him look like a vampire, an Rudolph even brought clothes so that no one would suspect that he was actually human, and he knows Rudolph won´t let anyone hurt him, so he sighs in defeat.

“Okay, I`ll go with you” Rudolph and Anna high five each other in the air.

Anna still looks a little bit upset, but she relaxes when she starts putting some weird white powder on his face, it smells weird and Tony doesn´t want to even ask what that is.  
Rudolph explores the bedroom while Anna makes sure to cover his neck and hands, then with the help of an old brush stored in one of the pockets in her dress, starts painting his eyes black.

“What is this?” Hears Rudolph asks, his eyes are closed so he carefully opens his left one to look at Rudolph.

“A Nintendo, duh”  Tony answers closing back his eye.

“A Nintendo-duh, how can I play with this Nintendo-duh?”

“Just Nintendo, duh is something you say when someone says something obvious or asks a silly question” Tony explains.

“Duh” Rudolph tries the word, but it doesn´t even sound similar.

“More like, Duuh” Corrects, Tony doesn´t notice but both his eyes are opened, and Anna tries irritated to continue painting his eyes.

“Duuh” This time it sounds more like it.

“Could you both just stop please, I´m trying to make Tony look like a vampire but you don´t stop talking” Complains Anna.

“Sorry” They say in unison.

Soon his eyes are painted, as are his nails and lips, he looks at himself in the mirror, and he is surprised when he finds that he actually looks like one of them, if it weren´t for the clothes and his baby blue eyes. He actually likes the black in his eyes, the blue stands out more and he feels different, Tony can´t define it, but he definitely likes it.

“Could you please get out of the room Anna?” Asks cordially Rudolph, he knows Anna is not having the best of her days. “Tony has to change”

“Of course, I`ll go ahead and go to the party, maybe mother can help me with my little problem” She says, Rudolph sighs in relief, he expected her sister to get mad. “Good bye Tony darling, you look wonderful, I`ll see you both at the party”

“Thank you Anna!” Anna offers him a soft smile before she leaves elegantly, even if she is worried about her spells, her head is still high and her movements are as smooth as a ballerina´s, Tony finds himself admiring that about her.

“They´re my clothes, I hope you don´t mind, they may be a little big on you” Rudolph mumbles stirring a bag hidden behind his coat, Rudolph takes out clothes that are very similar to the ones that he is wearing, but they have more shades of red and white, they look very old and with some holes, the black cloak and the vest darken everything even more, he´s really going to look like a vampire with that on.

“It´s okay, I like your clothes” Tony says, he really likes the vibe of the vampire clothes, and Rudolph´s family always look so cool on their old fancy clothes; Tony´s about to remove his pajama top when he stops. “Could you please go?”

“No need to be embarrassed Tony, it´s just me” Rudolph says distractedly.

Tony turns around to remove his shirt, but he is blushing too much, why does he feel that way? He hates feeling so flustered and Tony can´t really understand why that was happening to him, so instead of changing he just holds the buttoned shirt with his fists tightly.  
For some reason, Rudolph is starting to feel weird too, once again he´s curious about Tony´s actions and his own reaction.

“Maybe I should wait on the hallway” Rudolph says already flying towards the door.

“Thank you” Mumbles Tony still embarrassed.

Tony shakes his head the moment Rudolph leaves, why the heck is he acting this way!? He´s never had a problem changing in the lockers with the other boys at his old school. What makes this so different to him?  
He changes angrily but he tries to be as delicate as he can with the old clothes, he doesn´t want to damage his friend`s clothes more than they already are.

He looks at a mirror before telling Rudolph to come in; Tony must admit that he really likes this look, he feels different and powerful.  
In the other hand, Rudolph finds him very cute when he enters the room, his clothes are just a little big on him, but enough to notice, but there´s something still of about his outfit.

“Do you have some dust that I can use?” Asks Rudolph looking through the room, maybe some spider webs will do.

“I have some talcum powder” Answers Tony confused.

“Show me”

Rudolph is satisfied when he sees what that weird powder was, even if it smells weird, it will be more comfortable to Tony than spider webs, and it will certainly work better.  
Rudolph puts some on his hands and then runs his fingers across Tony´s hairs, he tries to be as gentle as possible but the idea is to get a wild look.  
Tony sneezes a couple times, but it´s worth it when he looks at himself in the mirror a last time.

“There, now you really look like a vampire” Rudolph says behind him.

“Thank you, I think it suits me!”

“Of course, very scary” Lies Rudolph, the truth is that he finds Tony to be anything but scary at the moment, but Tony seems to be enjoying it so much making funny faces at the mirror.

“It´s still so weird to not see you in the mirror” Tony says touching the mirror where Rudolph should be.

“You get used to it, and you stop caring how you look like, I haven´t seen myself in a very long time” Rudolph answers, he sounds somewhat down.

“You look good” Tony says far too sincere for his own liking.

“Thank you very much, you too” Rudolph appreciates Tony´s attempts to make him feel better, and if Tony says he looks good, then he must look good. “Shall we go then?”

“Sure, let´s go” Tony grabs Rudolph´s offered hand, and together they fly to the cemetery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The party happens in the books AND the series, while the nintendo thing was more inspired by the 2000 film, hope you liked my combination of things, I try to make justice to all what makes the little vampire what it is, while at the same time adding my own things, hope you liked it!


	7. An epiphany in the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y`all! Sorry for taking so long! Im going to try to write two chapters per week, the idea it´s to finish this for Halloween; Im really excited for this chapter! I wonder what you´ll think, it´s a little bit longer than usual I hope you don´t mind.  
> Anyways I hope you like this and stay to the notes in the end for some fun facts beware they have spoilers!

“So, do you know where those nasty bullies live?” Asks Rudolph, Tony had completely forgotten about Rudolph´s desire of vengeance.

“I do, but you don´t have to, is really not necessary” Tony makes them both stop in the air, grabbing Rudolph´s arm tightly.

“I usually wouldn´t condone answering violence with violence but this is a special case, you came to your own home bruised and bleeding, there´s no way I will allow someone to hurt you again like that” Rudolph says sincerely, brows furrowed.

“They live that way, is that huge castle over there” Sighs defeated Tony.

The flight to the McAshtons castle wasn´t long, they were there in less than ten minutes, Tony wondered what Rudolph´s plans were, was he going to hurt them?  
Tony sure hoped not, he would feel extremely guilty if something serious were to happen to them because of his lack of self-confidence and his inability to actually stand for himself.  
Luckily, the McAshton boys slept in the same room and with the window conveniently opened, so they managed to get inside the room with no problem.  
But they had to run out of luck at some point, Tony knocked over a family portrait when exploring the room, and now the brothers were awake.

“What the heck?” Exclaims one of them, standing up and looking at Tony and Rudolph clearly startled.

“Is that Tony Thompson?” The other brother stands up too, they are actually taller than both Rudolph and Tony.

“Get him!”

The McAshton boys start walking towards Tony menacingly, barely acknowledging the figure hiding in the shadows behind the closet near the window.  
Tony backs up slowly and raises his hands up instinctively, with his heart in his throat he sends Rudolph a couple of pleading glances, they were almost on him their hands already extending to grab his clothes, Tony closes his eyes, but the pain never came.  
Instead he hears a loud blow, he opens his eyes even if the room is dark he can still see because of the light that gets inside through the window, he can see Rudolph´s back, he´s grabbing the two boys by the collar of their pajamas, lifting them in the air harshly and pushing them towards the opposite wall.

“Don’t you dare lay one finger on him” Barks Rudolph, he doesn´t want to cast a spell on them, he wants to punish them, and that punishment will be fear, so he bares his fangs and hisses, he can see they´re about to scream and without even opening his mouth, the jaws of the McAshton brothers snap closed with the spell that he casted.

 “I am a fiendish friend of Tony, if you touch a single hair on his head, if you hurt him once more, or if you even look at him, I`ll make sure you feel my wrath, am I clear?” The boys couldn´t speak and Rudolph was holding them far too tightly against the wall, and he pushed them harder when they took too long “I said, am I clear?”

The McAshton brothers nodded wildly, they were trembling so hard, after pushing them against the wall once more, Rudolph let them go, and they fell like ragdolls to de floor, he kneels in front of them.

“You can always try to tell someone what you just witnessed, but I doubt anyone would believe you”

And without even sparing a single glance to them Rudolph turns around and grabs Tony´s hand before flying through the window. Tony and Rudolph can feel the thrill of what just happened.  
They fly quietly towards the cemetery for a while, not knowing what they should say now.

“Are you okay Tony?”

“Am I okay? I wasn´t the one doing the threats, but yeah, I´m okay, are you okay?” Tony doesn´t tell Rudolph, but he actually felt a little bit scared back there, but that wasn´t the only thing he felt back there, to be allowed to see Rudolph like that, the passionate way he talked back there, he can still feel the chills in his body.

“I am, you don’t have to worry anymore Tony, they won´t hurt you again” Rudolph says softly, Tony is amazed of how fast Rudolph´s demeanor can change.

“I know, thanks”

Soon they were close to the cemetery again; they got in a mausoleum which had stairs that lead to a huge labyrinth full of graves and coffins under the cemetery.  
It was almost pitch black if it weren´t for the couple torches on the pillars, it was full of vampires.  
And the place was so big and intricate; it had several large rooms in which different types of music could be heard. From tango and waltz, to classical music, rock, and heavy metal; there were so many ranges of ages, that everyone was happy with the songs playing.  
  
The vampires barely acknowledged the presence of the newcomers, everyone was in their own world, Rudolph and Tony passed through the rooms until they got to the one which was playing a dark waltz.  
  
“Oh crap” Voiced Rudolph frustrated

“What?”

“We forgot about your human teeth!”

“Oh no, what should we do?” Exclaims Tony.

“I don´t know, just avoid speaking for now” Suggests Rudolph. “In the meantime just dance with me”

“I don´t know how to dance!” Exclaims Tony over the music, the violin of the dark waltz resonated loudly on the walls.

“Just follow me”

Everyone around them was already dancing, everyone with their own rhythms.  
The dark dresses of the ladies floating every time they turned, and the capes followed along, it doesn´t look choreographed, but the couples dancing are so into the music and their own world that Tony feels like he´s invading something private, so he decides to keep his eyes on their feet.  
Tony struggles to keep up with Rudolph´s steps, Rudolph was elegant and smooth while he moves, the music tempo seems to speed up, and so does Rudolph´s moves.

“Oh, sorry” Tony steps on both of Rudolph´s feet.

Tony feels Rudolph vibrate with laughter, and he can see his smile while he looks at Rudolph´s chest. He still doesn´t feel comfortable enough to look at Rudolph´s eyes.  
For some reason Tony can feel his own heart speed up along with the music, and the couples around them seem to blur.  
They spin and dance in circles with a song that seems eternal to Tony.

“I always liked this kind of music” Expresses Rudolph “It isn´t even from my time but it makes me feel something”

Tony feels it too, in the way they almost fly with each step, in the people around them, they feel like ghosts, around them but intangible everyone in their own world, they keep dancing through the next song, Tony´s getting a little bit better at following Rudolph´s steps and spins.

“You´re doing great!” Compliments Rudolph, finally Tony looks up at him, his heart speeds up and he stumbles a couple times before picking up the pace.

Looking at him for some reason makes Tony better with his feet, probably because he´s not constantly worrying about where to step next.  
Tony can´t help to admire Rudolph´s elegancy and grace, the way he carries himself, his posture, his neck, his head, his steps, Tony´s  thoughts are spinning, and is it him or is the air lacking down there?  
Tony feels overwhelmed, like he´s about to faint, Tony´s about to inform Rudolph, but a voice near them stops him from doing so.

“Rudolph here you are!”

“Greg!” Calls excitedly Rudolph.

“Tony! I didn´t know you were here” Gregory gives him a quick hug; it always surprises Tony how physical vampires seem to be. “The look suits you”

“Hi, thanks” It´s all he says, he still feels a little bit dizzy.

“Do you know where Anna is?” Asks Gregory “I already looked in the heavy metal room and the tango room and nothing, I heard that she wasn´t feeling so good”

“Well she was the one who did Tony´s make up but we didn´t see her after we got here, I think something was wrong with her spells”

“Maybe she´s with madam Miriam, she´s the cemetery´s expert on spells after all” Thinks out loud Gregory “Anyways I`ll be going now, enjoy the party!”

“Shall we continue then?” Asks Rudolph offering once again his hand, but Tony´s exhausted, and the dizziness hasn´t stopped.

“I think I need something to drink…”

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Not really”

“Maybe we have milk where we sleep, you see, not everyone here is from this cemetery, I heard that the vampires of all the cemeteries surrounding this town were coming, but the vampires from this cemetery, we all sleep here” He explains while grabbing Tony´s clothes to avoid losing him in the crowd while looking for stairs.

Once they found the stairs, Rudolph leads him down them to a room with eleven different coffins arranged on marble tables on the floor.  
Rudolph takes him to the one behind a pillar closer to the farthest wall.

“Sit here, this is my coffin, I`ll bring you something to drink”

Tony, light-headed obeys while Rudolph searches for something in one of the coffins Tony supposes that it´s Anna´s coffin, from there he extracts a bottle with white liquid inside and hands it to him.  
Tony sniffs it a couple times, just to be sure; but it looks like everything is in order, so he takes a couple gulps; he still feels quite dizzy and the edges of his vision are turning black, all of a sudden the bottle in his hands disappeared and he´s being pushed inside the coffin by Rudolph.

“Quiet, someone is coming” Was the last thing Tony heard.

He woke up a couple minutes later with a soft pressure in his lips, and his chest expanded with oxygen against his will.

“Rudolph what in the name of uncle Charles are you doing?” Tony hears Anna´s voice.

Tony sits up heart in his mouth when the facts start to align in his head; the first thing he sees is Rudolph´s face close to him as startled as him.  
Was Rudolph kissing him? He feels like he´s about to pass out again, the blood rushes to his head pounding in his ears at the rhythm of his heart.

“I didn´t know it was you, and he was feeling bad when I hid us in the coffin so he passed out, I thought his heart was going to give, he told me he almost had a heart attack today!” Explains Rudolph.

“Oh Rudolph, you and your first aid course” Sighs Anna.

They continued talking while Tony was having an epiphany sitting on the corner of the coffin; The reason why his skin feels on fire every time he´s near Rudolph, the reason why his heart goes crazy every time Rudolph says his name, his head hurts.

“Rudolph, I think I want to go ho-

“Oh there you are Anna!” Intrudes Gregory “I`ve been looking everywhere for you, mother told me you are in trouble because you`ve been casting spells on everyone!”

“Oh brother I just wanted to know if there was something wrong with me but madam Miriam told me that it wasn´t me so I had to try!”

Rudolph helps Tony sit on the table instead of inside the coffin and sits beside him, completely unaware of Tony´s internal crisis.  
Tony wanted to leave, he really needed some time alone and his head was killing him, and just when he was about to voice these thoughts, the figures of Freda and Frederick Sackville-Bagg stopped him when he saw them on the stairs, it couldn´t get worse right?

But the dizziness got worse and the headache too, like a blur he saw how Rudolph´s parents go closer and how they greeted him excitedly, but something happened when he touched Rudolph´s father right hand.  
He wasn´t in that room anymore, he could see something, a fragment of the dream, a crest without a name, the comet, the moon and Frederick´s face.  
When he came back to the room the headache and the dizziness were gone, with the realization of what he was dreaming all those nights; everyone was looking at them, worried the moment they both stilled like stones.

“The stone!” Exclaims Tony “I think I can help you find the stone!”  
  
“We shared a vision!” Exclaimed Frederick out of breath. “The stone? How do you know about what that vision was?”

Frederick got closer to him, now that he was feeling better he felt braver, so he didn´t back up; and he trusted in Rudolph.  
But Frederick was getting closer, his eyes furrowed and his lips parted, his hand barely extended but Tony noticed.

“I told him” Intervenes Rudolph, “I told Tony everything”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! In the little vampire original books, Rudolph actually does give Tony mouth to mouth breathing!   
> In the series is Anna the one who does it, probably to avoid polemic...


	8. Banishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y`all!! Here is a new chapter, it`s a little bit angsty sorry about that, anyways I hope you like it and tell me what you think! I don´t think it´s my best one so far but I`m trying to keep the characters as realistic as I can, is one of the things I focus on the most, is very important to me that people find the characters realistic, beyond vampires and what makes the little vampire what it is, any ways I feel like I`m rambling, hope you like it!

Everyone was looking at Rudolph differently, Anna was surprised and worried for her dear brother, Greg had a knowing but disappointed look on his face, his mother looked deeply worried and disappointed; and his father was in shock.  
Tony in the other hand, couldn´t understand why everyone was reacting like that, he knows Rudolph wasn´t supposed to tell anyone, but why is everyone making such a big deal out of it?, it´s not like Tony´s going to tell anyone.

“You´re banished!” Declared Frederick “And no flying either!”

“No flying?!” Intervenes outraged Gregory “But father, he won´t be able to feed!”

“But why such a severe punishment darling? The kid has an affinity and empathy for our kind, a boy like Tony could be of much help” Asks worriedly Freda.

“They may help if they want, but a vampire promise is a vampire promise, and such a promise like the one Rudolph broke is an enormous one, and it will be punished as such!” He said, but Frederick´s voice is trembling.

Rudolph knows he´s making things very hard for everyone, and Anna knew better than to intervene after going around enchanting people out of insecurity, so she silently cries for herself and her brother silently in the corner.

Tony felt extremely guilty for his best friend´s situation; he made Rudolph tell him, it was his fault. And with everything that he knows now, about Rudolph, about himself, the feelings of worry and guilt leave a sinking feeling on his chest.  
And Rudolph can notice the guilt on his friend´s face, so to make things easier for everyone; he decides it´s time to leave.

“I´m sorry” It´s all he says.

Rudolph grabs Tony´s hand out of habit and almost tries to fly, luckily he remembered in time, so he starts walking out of the crypt still holding Tony´s hand. Tears that he can´t stop start wetting his face, he doesn´t want to cry in front of his family, Rudolph has to show that he´s alright, that he´s going to be alright, so he dries them angrily.  
Rudolph could smell Tony´s tears, as well as Anna´s and his mother´s, and he can almost feel Gregory´s anger and his father´s regret.

But none of that matters when he has nowhere to stay, and no way to hunt comfortably, so he bites his bottom lip worriedly, what is he going to do now?  
They´re almost halfway to Tony´s house when Tony decides it´s time to apologize.

“Rudolph…” He starts on a trembling voice.

“It´s not your fault, I decided to tell you, you didn´t make me do anything it was my choice and I knew the consequences” Rudolph knows him so well, and the truth is that he´s been thinking of what to say to Tony to ease his obvious guilt.

“But I – 

“No, I don’t want to hear it” Interrupts once again Rudolph.

“I`m sorry” And at last Tony is able to apologize, Rudolph squints at his apology, Tony´s so stubborn when he wants. “You can stay at home with me all the time you need”

“Really?” Rudolph`s voice sound so hopeful “You would do that?”

“Of course!” Answers Tony with more enthusiasm than was needed, Tony blushes embarrassed, Rudolph stops in his tracks and holds tighter Tony´s hands while he looks straight in Tony´s eyes with a heartfelt expression in his face.

“Thank you Tony, this means the world to me” He says sincerely.

Tony blushes even more and babbles nonsense for a while, but sighs to calm himself down; he smiles to Rudolph and nods.  
A bubbling feeling kind of like a flower blooming in his chest makes Rudolph smile back to Tony, he was going to be okay; he wasn´t completely alone after all, Tony was with him and he wasn´t leaving him alone anytime soon.

Soon enough they were both in Tony´s room, even if he can´t fly Rudolph can still climb up walls and hang from a ceiling, so with Tony holding on to his back like a monkey they climbed all the way to Tony´s room.

“Where should I sleep?” Asks Rudolph, the sky is turning lilac by now, and even if Tony closed the curtains Rudolph is starting to feel a little bit itchy.

“Oh umm, under my bed is supposed to be another mattress inside the drawer, maybe we can remove the mattress and improvise a coffin?” Offers Tony, there´s nowhere else were Rudolph can sleep safely and comfortable after all, the bed is very tall and the drawer is thin, but Rudolph can certainly fit in there.

“I think that´ll do”

With little effort Rudolph lifts the mattress and settles it on the wall next to the door, it wouldn´t be completely dark, but it would be enough.  
While Rudolph gets comfortable Tony occupies himself with removing his makeup, his skin ends up red and slightly irritated, and he can´t remove all the eye makeup, but he kind of liked the way his eyes stood out, so he doesn´t insist much.  
  
They both have so much in their heads that they go to bed without a word.  
Rudolph is worried; how much will the banishment last? How long is he going to be unable to fly? How is he going to feed if he can´t fly?.  
  
While Tony´s face is purple remembering the events of the night, how he danced and lost himself dancing with Rudolph, how his lips felt against his when he woke up, his heart was beating loudly, when did he start feeling this way about Rudolph?,  how is he going to look at him now? and now he was going to live with him; Tony felt a sinking feeling in his belly at the thought. That could have been avoided, and because in some way Rudolph´s situation is on him, Tony will do anything to help him; he will not let Rudolph be miserable.  
Eventually, they fall asleep.

The first days are quite wild, thankfully Tony´s parents don´t notice anything apart from the strange smell.  
Tony found it extremely hard to look at Rudolph straight at the face the first days, but Rudolph is an extremely physical being, and he is fond of making eye contact, he always finds a way to find Tony´s eyes. Rudolph thought that maybe it was guilt what kept Tony from making eye contact but he couldn´t be more wrong; his heart jumped every time Rudolph sneaked out of the drawer in the bed, and every time he touched him it was like soft electricity that ran through his body and lodged in his stomach, and he felt like closing his eyes and losing himself, Tony only let himself lose in the feeling because he know that there is no risk, there´s no way Rudolph knows and is able to like him that way back, so while his crush lasts he wants to enjoy the ride.

Anna comes to visit a few times, but she isn´t allowed to do so, her visits are short and you can always feel the worry and the love she feels for her dear brother, it makes Tony wish for a brother or sister too, but Tony feels old for a baby brother or sister he`s seventeen after all, and even if he was younger it doesn´t feel like it´s happening anytime soon,  his parents still fight over everything, they leave him out of the disagreements luckily and they still show him that they love him a lot, so even if his parents are fighting quite a lot it doesn’t feel that bad and he has Rudolph.

Gregory comes too once in a while, Rudolph is having a very hard time getting food and he´s getting paler and paler, he doesn´t get more than a bunny or two for night which is clearly not enough, one night he even resorted to rats because he couldn´t find anything and he was so hungry.  
This is when Greg comes in, he can’t bring the food to him, but he can tell him where he saw burrows, he helps him find animals to feed of.  
Every time he comes he shows how angry and outraged he feels that his father would do something like that to Rudolph, he can´t believe that he doesn´t let Rudolph fly knowing how hard it is to feed when you can´t fly.  
  
The good thing about having Rudolph here, is that it also helps with Tony´s nightmares, well he knows now that they´re not nightmares per se, but they feel like one every time he wakes up with his heart on his throat and a gasp in his mouth.  
Rudolph is always there to make him laugh, Tony admires that so much about Rudolph, because he knows that Rudolph is having a hard time and even if he is, he always manages to still worry and take care of Tony when he´s down.  
When he wakes up after one of those weird dreams, Rudolph is nowhere to be seen, and the sky is lilac while the sun gets higher and higher in the sky.  
Is Rudolph back? He always wakes him up when he comes back after hunting, he knows is hard to come back before the sun when he can´t fly. There`s only one way to know if Rudolph is okay, his hand hesitates to knock the drawer under his bed, he swallows before he´s finally able to knock, and everything is silent for a while, Tony`s starting to get nervous when at last he sees the drawer opening just a little bit.

“Tony?” Asks sleepily Rudolph “Is everything alright?”

“You didn´t wake me up, I thought you were still out there and the sun is out!” Whispers Tony, he doesn´t mean to sound scolding, but he does, he sighs and looks at the ceiling to calm himself down.

“I`m sorry, I know you´ve been having these dreams and I didn´t want to wake you up when you looked like you were finally resting” Rudolph explains, his voice muffled by the wood of the drawer. “I didn’t mean to make you worried, sorry”

“Of course it worries me, I thought you weren’t able to come back before the sun” Tony feels so upset for some reason, he knows he`s exaggerating but he can´t help it.

“I`ll wake you up next time” Rudolph sounds so tired.

Tony startles when he sees a hand in his peripheral vision, Rudolph fumbles the mattress with his hand in search of Tony's, Tony takes it and holds it, it looks paler than usual, almost grayish so he holds it between both of his, Tony`s skin tingles and he lets out a trembling sigh; a mix of worry and nerves take over him, is it okay to hold Rudolph`s hand like this? Tony doesn´t ask, but Rudolph doesn´t remove his hand either.

“Did you find food?”

“Good night Tony”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact!: I forgot to add in the last chaper, but in the books they also dress Tony as a vampire for the party, but he was supposed to act as a girl in love with Rudolph while they dance because vampire girls and boys looked all the same!
> 
> Fun fact number two: Rudolph is banished both in the books and the series, for a different reason of course!


	9. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey y'aall! It`s me with a new chapter, this one turned out to be longer than I expected but I think it`s okay hope you don´t mind, anyways I hope you like it!  
> I`ll try to write more soon, Im excited to keep writing, I want to know where does the story go too!

Two days later, Tony wakes up at three in the morning believing that Rudolph is already up and about outside; he always wakes him up before leaving, and Tony feels suspicious, why didn’t he wake him up this time?  
  
Tony gets out of the bed and walks towards the window, it’s closed from the inside; is Rudolph still here?   
The first thing he checks is the state of the drawer under his bed, it´s closed and nothing can be seen from outside, worry starts to from in Tony´s belly; he kneels in front of the drawer and knocks. Nothing happens, and he knocks again and again, Rudolph hasn´t been eating well these days and he´s been getting paler and paler, Tony doesn’t even want to think about what happens to vampires when they don´t feed in a long time.  
  
Worried, he opens the drawer, Rudolph is there sleeping, he looks almost like a statue with how pale and grayish he looks, he´s so still, Tony´s mouth dries and he can feel his stomach sinking with fear and worry.  
He shakes him roughly by his shoulder again and again until at last Rudolph gives signs of waking up.

“Rudolph!” Tony calls “It´s three in the morning you need to go and find some food!”

“Leave me Tony, I´m not going to find food anyways” He turns and covers his eyes with his forearm, Tony grabs his arm and forces him to at least sit.

“Come on Rudolph, you look terrible you really need to find food!” Tony stands up and offers his hands to Rudolph, but Rudolph makes no attempt to grab his hands, instead Tony holds Rudolph’s arms and pulls hard to help Rudolph stand up, he´s so much heavier than he looks.

“Tony stop!” Rudolph starts angrily when he´s forced to stand up, it´s the first time that Tony actually angers him since that first meeting that seems so long ago now, but he´s tired and irritated and he just wants to sleep.

“Rudolph…”

And Rudolph looks at him, really looks at him for the first time since Tony woke him up, Tony looks so upset, he never saw him like that. Why is Tony so worried for him?  
He´s okay, he just wants to sleep there’s no need to worry; but Tony´s attitude says otherwise, Rudolph never saw him like this, not even when he told him he had to leave him that time.

“You can´t give up” Tony whispers.

Rudolph can feel himself changing, and he feels for the first time in a few days, hunger, he´s been so weak these days that he only felt tired and sleepy, he didn´t felt hunger anymore, but now he feels it, in his belly and his dried mouth and throat.  
His eyes go instinctively to Tony, his red lips, and the rise and fall of his chest, alive; he can spot perfectly in Tony´s neck his pulse, he´s so hungry…

Soon Tony finds himself lying flat on his bed when Rudolph pounded on him like a wolf, the air is knocked out of his lungs, and he gasps when he feels Rudolph on him, his heart beats wildly with adrenaline, Rudolph locks his legs with Tony´s so he won’t move with practiced ease, like he´s done so before, Tony can feel him between his legs and he can´t move his hands to push him because Rudolph holds them between his.

“Rudolph no!” He orders.

Tony´s not scared of Rudolph, not at all, he knows Rudolph won´t bite him and if he does, then he´s more worried about Rudolph than himself because Tony knows that Rudolph won’t be able to forgive himself if he does so.  
Tony feels Rudolph on the crook between his shoulder and his neck, and suddenly, a sound, teeth breaking fabric, feathers float around their heads.

“I’m sorry, Tony” Rudolph says tiredly, and collapses over Tony. “I’m too weak”

“Rudolph?” Calls Tony, he turns to look at him, there are feathers over his neck, Rudolph´s eyes are closed “Are you okay?”

With some struggle Tony manages to slip out of under Rudolph, his heart is still beating loudly and he sighs, Rudolph bit the pillow instead of his neck, but now he’s passed out, and he really needs help.  
He looked bad when he woke him up, but now he looks ten times worse; something is definitely wrong.  
Tony extended his hand and brushed the hairs on Rudolph`s forehead he was getting colder and colder; Tony bites his lip worriedly, what should he do? What can he do?

Suddenly he has an idea, Tony kept the little dead mouse that Anna gave him, he has it in a metal box wrapped in a handkerchief, the metal box used to have cookies once, but Tony thought that it may be of use in the future, because the mouse wasn’t decomposing at all.  
  
Hoping that the mouse wasn`t for a one use only he walks to the window and holds it between his fingers, he thinks of Rudolph, he definitely needs help but he can’t do it on his own, he doesn´t know how to help him even if he wants so desperately to do so, and he thinks of Anna, because she`ll be able to help, when he`s ready he whistles, he never learned how to, but he seems to be able to do it, just like last time.  
  
Tony waits and hopes, but seconds turn into minutes and he`s more worried with every passing second, he sits on the bed next to Rudolph; and when he was starting to think of giving up, two figures appeared on the window, Anna wasn´t alone, she brought Greg with her!

“Anna, Greg!” Greets Tony “I think something`s wrong with Rudolph, please I don´t know what to do!”

“Oh Tony, I was sure something was wrong the moment I heard your whistle.” Says Anna

“Where is he?” Asks Gregory searching over Tony`s shoulder.

“He`s in the bed, he almost tried to bite me, but he wasn`t himself” Explains Tony “He passed out before he could though, and he`s so still and cold, he only woke up because I made him”

“Can you take him on your own Greg?” Asks  Anna.

Greg gets close to the bed and Tony gasps when he slaps Rudolph, the sound resonating in the darkened room, Rudolph barely moves but his eyes open just a little bit, his eyes rolling back in his skull, before he could close his eyes again, Greg shakes him from the shoulders.

“Come on Rudolph, we`ll take you to the woods, strive and be brave” Gregory whispers while placing Rudolph’s arm on his shoulders, Tony and Anna watched worriedly as Rudolph could barely hold himself in a standing position, “Come on Rudolph I can´t do it if you don’t help me, look you´re making Anna and Tony worry”

It only took Gregory to say those words, and Rudolph opened his eyes completely, he looked at Anna and Tony and tried to stand straight, he couldn`t, Rudolph almost falls back to the ground, but Gregory has a tight grip on him and he doesn´t fall.

“Let`s go, thank you Tony, for calling us in time” It`s the last thing Greg says before flying with some effort with Rudolph through the window.

Tony watches them disappear with a worried frown on his face, Anna places her hand on his arm in a comforting manner, but she`s just as worried as Tony is.

“What happens to vampires when they`re unable to feed?” Asks Tony, his voice trembles just a little bit.

“Well is not something nice, you get tired and sleepy, very tired and sleepy, and you get colder and your skin turns gray until it starts to look like stone and eventually you turn into a statue, and you´re technically dead until you drink blood again, which is quite hard to do considering that you are basically a stone statue” Explains Anna in a soft voice.

“Rudolph`s really in a bad shape isn´t he?” Tony didn´t want to even think about what would`ve happened if he didn´t contact Anna.

“You called us just in time, but don´t worry, everything is going to be alright, I’m going to talk with father and mother, this has gone too far”

“Alright...” Concedes Tony tiredly

“Goodbye, and get some sleep, you look very tired”

“Are you going to bring him back here?”

“Yes, we will do so, please let him stay here until father and my brother talk” Pleads Anna

“Of course!” There is no way he`s going to kick Rudolph out when he needs so much help “Goodbye, Anna”

“Farewell”

Tony sleeps through the whole night, he doesn`t even wake up when Rudolph and Gregory come back, Rudolph is feeling quite better, he still feels a little bit tired, but it`s nothing compared to how he felt before, his stomach was full and the hunger subsided.  
He watched Tony sleep for a few seconds, but the moment he remembers what he almost did he hides himself in the drawer under Tony`s bed ashamed, is Tony mad at him?  
Rudolph wouldn’t blame him if he was, he`s so angry at himself, he should`ve been stronger than his hunger, to hurt Tony of all the people!  
He falls asleep worried, hoping that Tony`s able to forgive him, what is he going to do if he doesn’t? He falls asleep with those thoughts on his mind.

The next day it`s quite normal for Tony, when he woke up he noticed that Rudolph was back, and sighed with relief because he was okay, and maybe Anna and Gregory talked with their parents, and everything is going to be alright in the near future.  
  
That defines Tony's mood for the rest of the day, he`s in a spectacular mood; the McAshton boys don`t even look at him in the day, and he was able to spend his lunch with his new friend Thomas.  
When he arrived home the first thing he noticed was the great aroma of freshly baked garlic bread, his mother was working with a couple in the neighborhood who wanted to build a summer house near the coast, in the meantime his father baked garlic bread.  
It was the best garlic bread Tony had eaten in almost a year, and between his dad and him ate almost all of the bread, they didn`t even want to have dinner after all that bread, so they went to bed early.

“Rudolph!” Tony greets Rudolph happily when he goes to his room and sees Rudolph sitting cross-legged on his bed, he looks so well now.

“Tony,” Starts Rudolph walking towards him, but stops himself to sniff the air, he visibly winces when he notices the clear smell of garlic from Tony.

“What`s wrong?” Asks Tony noticing the change on Rudolph, in response he frowns but before Rudolph can say anything Frederick and Freda enter the room through the window and without waiting for anything they hug Rudolph fiercely.

“Oh honey, I`m sorry, this was our fault” sobs Freda still hugging Rudolph, his father walks away from the hug to look at Rudolph`s face.

“I’m sorry Rudolph, I should never have forbidden you to fly, you didn`t deserve that and yet you obeyed knowing the consequences of being unable to feed, I knew it was going to be hard to feed if you couldn`t fly, but I never thought that it was going to be so hard, this new place has so little but I never thought there could be so few preys in this new area, and for the pain that I’ve caused you, I`m sorry” He says, Frederick looks embarrassed, and so genuinely sorry, that even Tony feels for him.

“It`s okay, I had Tony and Anna and Gregory helped me a lot yesterday, I forgive you” Answers softly Rudolph, because he knows that his father wished no harm, and that he loved him dearly, the same way Rudolph loved his father.

“Thank you my son, you can come back anytime you want” They hugged for a little longer before remembering Tony.

“Thank you Tony, once again I don’t know what would`ve been of Rudolph and us if you weren`t here, once again we owe you a lot” Talks sweetly Freda, Tony`s cheeks light up at the sudden attention.

“Oh, there`s no need, it was my pleasure, Rudolph`s my friend I wouldn`t have left him alone” Answers sincerely Tony.

“You are a good friend, Tony” Says Frederick before turning towards the window. “Well then, I suppose we must take our leave, Rudolph are you coming?”

“Give me a second with Tony, I`ll reunite with you soon” Rudolph says locking his eyes with Tony`s.

“We`ll be waiting, Anna and Gregory are excited to have you back” States Frederick

“And they are not the only ones happy to have you back” Teases Freda with a wink towards her husband, Frederick looks almost outraged with embarrassment, but succumbs to Freda`s charm and holds her hand before flying through the window.

“What`s wrong Rudolph?” Asks nervously Tony “I thought you’d want to go back to the cemetery as fast as you could.”

“I do but... You’re not angry with me?” Asks cautiously Rudolph, he doesn`t want to get to close to Tony when he reeks of garlic, but he makes an effort to walk closer to him.

“Why should I?”

“Well, you know yesterday I…” Starts Rudolph but he`s unable to say that he almost bit Tony “And now you reek of garlic as if you don`t want me to get close, what am I supposed to think?”

“Oh, I’m sorry I forgot!” Tony completely forgot about vampire’s absolute hate for garlic “It`s just that my father made garlic bread and I love garlic bread and I ate lots of it, I didn`t do it so you would think I was mad at you”

“So, you`re not angry? ” Asks once again Rudolph.

“Of course not!” Exclaims Tony “You weren`t yourself that night, and you’d never do it in your right mind, you were hungry and tired and you were on the brink of becoming a stone!”

“Oh they told you about that…” Mumbles Rudolph kicking softly the bed with his left foot.

“Of course, you should’ve asked me for help sooner!”

“Im glad, that you`re not angry, I thought you would be, I wouldn’t have blamed you if you were, but thank you, for understanding.

“Of course Rudolph, you`re my best friend” Suddenly Tony finds himself wrapped in a hug that almost hurts, his heart beats hard in his chest and for some reason he can feel with perfect clarity the arms of Rudolph wrapping him.

“Thank you Tony, I really don`t know what I’d do without you” Whispers Rudolph, Tony shudders when he feels his voice in his ear, but sighs and forces himself to relax and hugs him back.

“Well, I think it`s time for me to go” Rudolph says, Tony can see him sniffing himself “Yuck now I reek of garlic too!

“Sorry” Says Tony while laughing wholeheartedly, Rudolph smiles at him, he`ll have to change his clothes and roll around in the dirt of the graveyard, but it was worth it. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 “Of course!”  Exclaims Rudolph floating towards the window, he missed flying so much.

“Goodnight, then”

“Goodnight, Tony”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fun fact today sorry! It`s very late and Im very tired, but there will be more fun facts next chapter!


	10. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y`all! Sorry I took so long, I know I said I`d like to finish this by halloween, but unless I write every single day until then, I doubt I can do it, I`ll try to write as much as I can; this chapter is longer than usual as an apology for taking so long, I hope you like it! And stay tuned for fun facts, today they´re about this chapter in particular.

Tony wakes up startled after a nightmare, well, a vision but something was different this time.  
He could see more in the dream, the crest that he could barely glimpse before, now had a shape and a name; McAshton.  
He had to tell Rudolph, the McAshtons definitely have something to do with the amulet and the stone, it might even be in the castle for all he knows, the castle is so big and old, it`s not unfunded to think it might be there.  
  
But it was already day time, he couldn`t exactly go to tell him; it would be easier if Rudolph were still sleeping in his room.  
Tony has to admit, that he misses him, until now, he never really had the time to think about this; his feelings for Rudolph.  
  
But now that he thinks about it, it`s not so weird that he developed feelings for him, Rudolph is always kind with him, even if they`re different because he is a human and Rudolph is a vampire.  
Rudolph is always worrying about him and he doesn´t hide it, he cares for him and what he thinks, he always looks at him in the eyes, and he`s very physical with him, it is only natural to crush on him.  
And Tony has eyes; he knows perfectly fine that Rudolph looks good, very good, Tony blushes in his bed only thinking about it, how is he going to look at him now that he thinks about him this way?  
  
And if he thinks about it in depth, it`s not weird either that he fell for a boy and not a girl.  
He remembers now, the first person he had a crush on, he had seven years old and there was this boy; he wasn´t his friend or anything, but every time he got close he would get goose-bumps all over, and his heart would beat faster, he never knew why, until now.  
And Tony doesn´t remember feeling that way for a girl, ever, he has eyes he can tell when a girl is pretty but he never felt interested; and there was also that time three years ago, in which a boy a grade older kissed him, and told him he liked him, Tony didn´t exactly dislike it but at that time, he wasn`t thinking about love at all, and he didn`t really knew the guy so he turned him down.  
Apparently Tony always liked boys, and thanks to Rudolph now, he knows, is not a surprise so he`s not really fazed by it, but what does worry him are his parents, because now that he knows, he`ll have to tell them eventually, even if Rudolph never likes him back and his crush fades, when he brings someone home he knows it`ll be a boy and not a girl, and he wants to get rid of that weight as soon as possible, so Tony decides to tell them during breakfast.  
  
His legs are shaking as well as his hands while he`s sitting on the table while his father makes bacon and his mother is preparing lunch for the three.  
Even knowing that his parents love him, it`s not something that you can easily say, what if they react bad? What if they think that he`s joking and they laugh?  
Everything could change, or it could stay the same, and they`d love him anyways.

“You haven`t eaten anything sweetie, are you feeling okay?” His mother asks

“Yeah, I just…” He starts, but he can swallow the knot in his throat “I`m a little bit nauseous.”

“Oh, maybe it was something you ate?” Suggest his father.

“Yeah, it`s probably that.”  
  
What if they kick him out of the house? Anxiety consumes him and he shakes more and more, he doesn´t want to cry but he feels his eyes burn, he doesn’t tell them during breakfast, he`s too scared to do so, but he plans again to tell them over dinner.  
But he doesn´t, he promises that he`s going to tell them the next day, he has to.

That night Rudolph comes through his window a little bit later than he usually does, but he comes with a smile on his face that makes all of Tony`s worries disappear for a few minutes.  
He was trying to draw the crest on his book of dreams sitting in his bed, but it wasn`t resulting quite as the one he saw in the dream, but it was recognizable enough.

“Hey Tony, what are you drawing?” Asks Rudolph hovering over Tony`s shoulder.

“I saw something new in the dream last night, I thought it might be important” He explains looking over his shoulder, he startles when he notices how close Rudolph is, he turns his head quickly with a blush towards his book again. “Is the McAshton`s crest, I think it might be in the castle, I`m not sure, do you think we can ask your father?”

“My father is looking for information in another cemetery, but he`ll be back by tomorrow, we can ask mother if you want?” Once again Rudolph speaks on his neck, and Tony shivers “Are you okay? You are acting a little bit different”

“Yes, I`m okay, don´t worry about it” He says too quickly articulating far too much the vowels.

“If you say so,” Rudolph answers clearly not believing what Tony said “Let`s go!”

Rudolph grabs his hand and they fly to the cemetery, to be honest, Tony missed flying a lot too; and Rudolph noticed it in his smile and laugh, in the way Tony held his hand a little tighter than what was necessary.  
Wanting to make him laugh harder, Rudolph makes them soar high in the sky before diving almost to the ground; Tony looked worried today, and Rudolph is relieved when Tony pours his heart and soul in his laughs.

“This is great!” Tony exclaims above the wind “I`ve missed flying so much!”

“I`ve missed flying with you too” Tony laughs with him, a soft blush covering his cheeks and his heart beating wildly.

When they arrive to the cemetery, Freda is sitting on a small mausoleum while Anna and Gregory discuss something in a light mood a little bit farther.  
Anna is the one who spots them first.

“Rudolph you brought Tony!” Exclaims Anna “What a pleasant surprise!”

“Tony!” Greets Gregory “Would you please tell Anna that humans also drink cow`s blood!”

“I told him that is scandalous, you´re humans you don´t need it, why would you just drink cow`s blood!”

“Oh well, we don´t exactly drink cow`s blood for the sake of drinking cow`s blood, but when we eat meat, we are in some way, drinking it” Explains Tony, somewhat uncomfortable.

“I told you, they do drink cow`s blood!”

“That is not what he said!” Argues Anna

“Let`s leave them alone, they can continue for hours” Suggests Rudolph taking Tony`s hand to fly them to his mother.

Freda greeted them warmly, that`s one of the reasons why Tony likes her so much, she`s always kind and even if she has a mischievous glint in her eyes, she looks approachable and honest.  
Tony shows her the drawing, and tells her that it belongs to the McAshton family, and that they have an old looking castle, that he saw it in a vision and that it might be important.

“I don`t think I`ve seen it before, but it has something, maybe we can check the castle when your father arrives, if it is habited then it´s best that we are all together to get better chances” Freda thinks out loud and smiles at both of them. “Thank you Tony, we really appreciate what you´re doing for us”

“Oh well, you´re welcome” He scratches his neck uncomfortable.

“Rudolph, could you come for a minute?” Calls Anna.

“Sure” He turns to Tony and offers him an apologetic smile “They probably have something else to argue about”

Tony watches him leave and he sits beside Freda with a sigh, the three siblings are soon engaged in a conversation that seems to be very interesting, Tony`s surprised by how passionate vampires seem to be, he wonders if it´s just something that belongs to the Sackville-Bagge family or if all vampires are like that.  
Eventually while looking at Rudolph, his thoughts go back to his family, to his parents that always seem to be arguing about something, not like the three siblings in front of him, the arguments are different, the three seem to be exchanging opinions excitedly and passionately, but they listen to each other unlike his parents who do not.  
He wonders what will be of his family, of himself when he tells them the true about his orientation, Tony knows and understands that his parents are not in a good position right now, but this is important to him, very important, if they love him they`ll have to understand.  
The same way Rudolph`s mother is patient with her kids, and the way the siblings listen to each other.  
He hears Anna exclaiming Rudolph`s name before engaging on a chase for him, Rudolph laughs while Anna chases him, she pretends to be angry but the smile on her lips after she almost grabs him betrays her, once again Tony sighs.

“Are you okay Tony?” Asks Freda, “You seem to be sighing a lot, a heartache?”

“No, I don´t know” He says tiredly.

“You know you can talk to me right?” She says kindly “You are a dear friend of Rudolph, whatever you tell me, I won´t tell if you don´t want me to”

He feels like crying at the kindness of Rudolph`s mother, he`s been in need of a soothing soul, he`s been so stressed these last two days, he won´t allow himself to cry, he`s worrying too much, and his parents will love him no matter what, because he knows that he will love them no matter what; even if, he can´t help but to feel anxious and worry.

“I feel like there`s a weight on you, something you´re not telling” She says placing her arm around Tony`s shoulders, “It will do you good to let go, whatever it is you´re hiding keeping it hidden is hurting you.”

But the truth is that he is scared, he knows the only solution to his anxiety is to tell them, that once he does everything will be better, but for now he basks in Freda`s warmth and hides in her arms.

“I`m sorry” He mumbles, he`s not crying, but he definitely wants to.

“It`s okay, I`m very old and I`m also a mother of three wonderful but hyperactive vampire children, the three of them are very sensitive, we all are, and it´s okay, it doesn´t make you weak, it just shows that you wear your heart on your sleeve” She says hugging him now with both arms.

“What happened?” Asks Rudolph who saw them and got close worried for his friend. “Is he okay?”

“I`m okay” Mumbles Tony, his voice muffled by Freda`s body “I just needed a hug”

“Oh, do you want to go home?” Offers Rudolph.

“Yeah” Answers separating from Freda, “Thank you”

“You are more than welcome Tony” Answers sweetly Freda.

With a quick goodbye, they both fly back to Tony`s house, they fly quietly very much unlike the trip to the cemetery.  
Even if he is still a little bit worried, Tony knows he`s making the right decision, by telling his parents about this.  
Before Rudolph leaves, he hugs Tony tightly surprising him, but he grabs Rudolph`s clothes and lets himself be comforted by the closeness of his body and closes his eyes.

“You said you needed a hug” Excuses himself Rudolph, he looks a little bit uncomfortable, but not quite.

“Thank you, Rudolph”

“Will I be seeing you tomorrow night?” Asks standing on the edge of the window.

“I`m going to Thomas house, a friend, sorry” Tony doesn´t know why, but he feels the need to specify his relationship with Thomas.

“Oh, then I`ll be seeing you after tomorrow…” Rudolph sounds disappointed.

“Yeah, sorry, goodnight”

“Don´t apologize, I can´t expect you to be up every night, is okay!” Rudolph says, but his voice sounds weird.  “Good night”

The next day, during breakfast, Tony decides is time to tell them. His heart is beating wildly in his chest and he`s trembling as hard as the day before, but even if he`s scared beyond belief, he`s going to tell them. Tony swallows the pancake he´s eating, his mouth and throat are dry, but he forces himself to swallow anyways, and even the orange juice isn´t enough to relieve his nerves.

“There`s something I have to tell you” He starts, they both look at him intently making him more nervous than he already is, but Tony made his decision, he thought of what Freda said and takes a deep breath to steady himself, “But first, promise me that you will not think differently of me”

“Tony, you know there´s nothing you can say that will make us think differently of you” His mother says kindly while she sits in front of him.

“Promise me, just promise” He says once again, his parents look at each other but nod.

“Alright, we promise” Says his father.

“Remember you promised” His voice is trembling, Tony´s so scared even if his parents promised, he hesitates but he knows that waiting will only make things worse. “I`m gay”

“Oh” Is all that comes out of both his parents, their eyes are open wide, but for Tony, their eyes are unreadable.

“Say something” But the silence continues, and Tony feels like he`s going to pass out with nerves.

“Was that it?” Breaks the silence his father.

“Well yeah, aren´t you angry?” Asks hesitantly Tony playing with his fork.

“Tony, you were five years old and you ran around the house with you eyelids and lips painted screaming I`m princess Leia” His father said.

“What?!” Exclaims surprised Tony “I did not such a thing!”

“Yes you did, and we also noticed the other day you had make-up on your eyes, and you never talked about a girl, ever” Explains further his dad.

“Even if we had not suspected it, it's okay, there's nothing wrong with that, it's the way your feelings develop, the way your little heart loves, you were really worried about what we would think weren´t you Tony?”  His mother`s voice is sweet, and it`s like honey soothing Tony´s worried heart, and he sighs and finally, he cries.

“Oh Tony, you know we love you right?” Asks his mother getting close to hug him tightly against her chest, “You are our precious little son, even if your father and I argue a lot, we still have you, and we love you so much, nothing is going to change that okay?”

“Okay,” He sobs, he was so worried for nothing, and now he can let go, everything is going to be okay, “Thank you, I love you”

“You don`t have to thank us for loving you, love is something you feel, and loving you it´s the greatest thing your mother and I have done  together.” And between tears, Tony allows himself to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I feel like lots of fanfics not all of them and not only in this fandom, never aknowledge their characters sexuality, nor explore them in depth, I feel like is something important, more so to lgbt people who can´t see characters who also struggle to come out, before I said I like to make characters relatable and realistic, this is what I meant, the characters are not perfect, and things so important like aknowledging the struggles of being lgtb and how one deals with the coming out need to be represented, this is why this chapter deviates from the limits of the structure of the little vampire, hope you don´t mind, anyways I hope you liked this chapter, I guess I`ll be seeing you in the next one!


	11. In love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm so sorry! I went on a trip, to Brazil precisely, and I couldn't write anything there because I had no computer, and the internet always sucked, I could barely aprove comments, I came back last week, and I`ve been soo busy.  
> But enough of excuses, I'm back, and I have so many ideas, I think that I'll continue with this story as planned, but I have a so many ideas, I think I may do a separate story of one shots based on this story after finishing it if you want, and I was thinking of writing some NSFW?? If it's something you'd be interested in? In the one shot series I mean, if I do the series in the first place, I`d like to keep this story as accesible an faithful to the books films and series as I can, anyways, sorry for taking so long and talking so much, I hope you like this new chapter!

Tonight, Rudolph is in a terrible mood, and it’s not being a good night at all, you’d think that after sneaking around and searching in the castle for three hours they would’ve found something by now.  
But the truth is that they can’t find a single clue, it appears to be nothing in the castle, but Tony said that the stone and the castle are connected, so it must be true, he trusts him, and Tony wouldn’t lie to them, and he’s been there while Tony had visions and nightmares, Rudolph knows they’re real, and Tony wouldn´t invent them.  
  
“Ugh I’m tired, maybe we should stop searching and try again tomorrow…” Suggests Rudolph.

“Come on Rudolph, this is important we can’t stop” Reprimands Gregory.

“But we’ve been searching for hours, we’re clearly not getting any closer” Insists Rudolph, but the truth is, that he also wants to see Tony, and it’s getting very late, the sun will start rising in more or less two hours, and it’ll be late for Rudolph to visit him.

“You know what? do what you please, after all better have you gone that here in the way” Says Gregory, they formed groups to cover more of the castle, Greg and Rudolph, Anna and Freda, and Frederick was searching on his own. “I’ll reunite with dad so we can search together instead”

“Well then, I’ll see you back home”

“Send Tony my regards!” Exclaims teasing Gregory, Rudolph turns up his nose, but he doesn’t fall for Greg’s teasing.

He flies straight to Tony’s house, but he’s surprised the moment he arrives, the window is unlocked as it always is for him, but Tony is nowhere to be seen; Rudolph decides to go in anyways, maybe Tony is in the bathroom?  
He sits on Tony’s bed and the moment he does so he remembers, Tony is supposed to be at some Thomas house, or whatever his name was, thinks somewhat irritated Rudolph.  
  
But he hasn’t much time to get irritated, because he can hear people arguing, so he listens more carefully, getting close to the owners of the voices.   
Pressing his ear to Tony’s bedroom door, he notices it’s his friend’s parents who are arguing, Tony told him a while ago, that his parents were arguing a lot; and he should know better than to eavesdrop, but they’re his best friend parents! So he listens anyways.

“We can’t go on like this, we have to stop, this is not life for any of us” Hears Tony’s mother say.

“And you think now is the right time?” Answers Tony’s father.

“You know there’s no right time for these things…”

“I love you…” Rudolph’s heart breaks a little, for his friend because he knows where this argument is leading to, and for Tony’s father because he clearly hopes that things were different; and on a couple seconds of selfishness he feels lucky, because his parents never had a bad argument, and no one ever doubted of the love and devotion they feel for each other.

“You’ve been a very good working partner, we were convenient and functional and you have to know that I love you too, and I still do, but for some reason, this time, is not enough” He hears her sigh and take a deep breath when her voice breaks, “And that’s why we should divorce before it’s too late, before things turn really bad and we stop feeling this way about each other, because if we go on you know is bound to happen, and Tony deserves more than being in the middle of a marriage without love…”

“I’m sorry; I don’t know why any of this happened, when… what went wrong?” Rudolph winces when his voice breaks.

He should stop listening; this is a family matter, and a very private one, so Rudolph walks away.  
And while he leaves, he wonders if he should tell Tony about it, Tony…  
Poor sweet Tony, he`s going to be so heartbroken when he knows, Rudolph can’t tell him, it’s not his decision to make and he can’t take that away from his parents; it belongs to them and only they will be able  to explain him the way he deserves.  
  
And he wonders what he can do for him instead; he flies to a near house and sits with his legs hanging on the roof.  
Rudolph sighs, and takes some time to think, about Tony, about Tony’s parents and his own.  
He lets his mind wander, what if his own parents stopped loving each other the way they do, what would be of him and his siblings; just thinking about it makes him want to cry.  
Even if he can imagine, he’ll never be able to feel or understand the pain that Tony will have to go through, and that makes it worse, and the need to cry intensifies.  
  
Why do people stop loving each other? What happens that makes patience, and understanding disappear? What happens that makes what was once endearing become irritating?  
And why does it have to happen to Tony’s parents of all people?  
  
Tony, Rudolph thinks about him, what will he think? Is this going to be a surprise for him?  
Or can he see it coming?  
He never mentioned thinking of his parents divorcing, but he sounded sad when he told him that his parents were arguing.  
  
Rudolph thinks of his bright smile, his blue blue eyes and the hair that reminds him so much of the sun; he doesn’t want him to cry, or to be in any kind of pain and his heart aches for him.  
Because he knows there’s no way he can prevent that, and is in that moment that he understands, he would do anything for him.

And his mind goes again inevitably to his own parents, Rudolph visualizes them in his mind; the way they look at each other, of the way they still tease each other lovingly as if they still were above everything, best friends.  
How they supported each other through all these years, even the darkest times, because even if his family is the way that it is right now, it wasn´t always like this; when they were first turned things were very bad and dark, he winces at the memory. But even then, they were still each other’s rock, don’t get him wrong, they don’t always agree, but is the way they solve things, accepting  each other flaws and mistakes, and their own too, and still work together to get better.  
  
He thinks about the loving way they looked at each other when his father brought the news of the possibility of becoming humans again, the pride in his father’s eyes and the joy; and the sweet loving smile from his mother.  
He almost falls from the ledge of the roof when suddenly, the sweet smile of Freda and the loving eyes, slowly morphed into Tony’s, he shakes his head energetically, but the image does not disappear, and thoughts of him come rushing to his mind.

And Rudolph feels something, like electricity on his veins but it couldn’t be, he has no blood running through his body, his heart does not beat.  
Rudolph covers his eyes, embarrassed all of a sudden remembering the feelings of Tony’s lips against his, why did he do that?! Why is he remembering that now so out of the blue?  
But Tony didn’t say anything about it, even if Rudolph didn’t do it with romantic implications; he bites his lips when he feels a soft tingling on them.  
What is this? Why is he feeling this way?

He shakes his head again, and decides to ask a professional; his father.  
Almost an hour passed since he left the castle, and he hopes his family is in the cemetery by now.  
He can’t help but to keep thinking of Tony in the way back to the cemetery, he almost crashes a few times, but finally he arrives; he can see Gregory and Anna talking excitedly near a crypt, did they find something while he was gone?

“Rudolph!” He hears his father’s voice; Frederick is sitting on a branch in a huge tree besides the gates of the cemetery “You have to thank Tony!”

“Did you find the stone, father?” He asks forgetting for a while about Tony, thrilled with the thought of being human again.

“No, but we found the amulet”

“Oh…” Rudolph can’t help but to be disappointed.

“Now don’t be disappointed son, this is great news, we’re getting very close!”

“Where is mom?” Rudolph asks, the truth is that he’s having second thoughts about talking of his feelings with his father.

“She is sharing this great news with the vampires of the cemetery, even if not all of them want to become humans again like us, they will surely be happy to share our joy” 

Rudolph ponders for a while, but he can’t keep having all these questions, so he decides to talk with his father anyways; after all his father seems to be in a great mood after finding the amulet, he should be willing to have this conversation with him, or so he hopes.

“Can I ask you something?” He starts shyly, sitting on the branch next to Frederick.

“Of course son,” Answers Frederick placing his hand on his son’s shoulder in a comforting manner.

“How did you know that you were in love with mother?” Frederick seems surprised for a couple seconds, and looks at him suspiciously for a couple seconds in which Rudolph evades his gaze.

“Well,” Starts Frederick after understanding where this weird question was coming from, “In that time, you know things were very different, and she was charming and witted, she still is…”

Rudolph listens carefully to every word Frederick says, about how his mother was kind and understanding, how she outwitted him every time, how scary she is when she’s angry.  
And Rudolph pays attention to his father’s body language too; Frederick looks at the horizon while he speaks, with an ever present light smile; and how his eyes sparkle while he loses himself in the memories of his loved one.

“…And I knew that I would do anything for her if it meant she was happy, she never left my side, even when we had to ran away because my family wouldn’t allow our relationship, those were the hardest times for us, even counting the first few decades after being turned,” He continues explaining and Rudolph is fascinated by all these stories, he never heard them before, and he’s never seen his father like this either, but Frederick was starting to ramble.

“But how did you know father?” He insists, until now he felt identified with almost everything that his father is saying, and by now he is almost sure of his feelings, but he has to be certain and the truth is that he is also, curious.

“Well there wasn’t some big moment in which I magically knew I was in love, it doesn´t work like that, at least not for me…” Explains, he seems to think about it for a while, like not even knowing himself when did he knew that he loved her, “She was my best friend above all, she still is, it was progressive and I knew that I couldn’t live without her, it was only natural to marry her, it was the logical next step in our relationship, I’m sorry, I’m not helping you am I?”

“Not really, I think I may be in love…?” Admits bashfully Rudolph, in his family, he was taught to talk about his feelings, to let himself feel, and to share his feelings when necessary, people won’t know what you think or feel unless you tell them.

“Ask yourself these questions, Do you want to hold them close and make them happy? Do you feel a soft tingling warmness when you’re with them, like you belong? Like you’re safe? Does your body feel and long for them too? Do you crave their touch and want to touch them in return? Can you imagine yourself without them?”

“Those are a lot of questions”

“Yes they are, but if your answer is yes to all of them except the last one, then you must be in love” Explains Frederick, the truth is that he never expected to have this conversation with any of his children, even less with Rudolph, but Tony is a good boy, and he is sensitive and helped them so much, and if they’re in love, the least he can do is to be there for them, unlike his own parents, that made him and Freda suffer so much, he’s learned from his parents mistakes, and he won’t be like them. With that, he leaves Rudolph thinking, and flies to the encounter of his loved one, for some reason talking about this left him in need of her warmness and love.

The sun was starting to slowly taint the sky with lilac and pink, Rudolph should go to sleep, but he’s never been more awake than now.  
And the electricity is stronger than ever now that he knows without a doubt, that him, Rudolph Sackville-Bagge is in love with Tony Thompson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact!: Tony's parents do get divorced too in the books!! And some other things also happen but sssshhh to many spoilers! I could never get a hold of that book, but I know it exists and I've read about it, I've been trying to hint at their divorce for some time now, because I didn't want it to come out of the blue, I hope you liked Rudolph's turn to realize his feelings and Frederick's help, anyways I hope you liked it and I'll see you soon!


End file.
